Get It Brother
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Sasuke has a secret that he is not willing to tell and Itachi has a secret that he plans on making true.What is a bored teenage boy like Sasuke to do when his brother comes home drunk one night.how will this change their lives? Uchihacest NejiGaa SasoDei
1. Sinful Secrets

Chapter: One

Get It Brother

Sinful Secrets

Sasuke stared at the older Uchiha for a moment before he entered the park and went to sit on the benches, he was tired from school. His eyes darted to where his brother was talking with his gang of friends and he tried not to move his head. He didn't want to get caught staring, it was bad enough that he had realized that he was IN love with his older brother, he was not sure if he had accepted that fact or not or if his brother would for that matter. Here he was sixteen and he has to say fucking messed up to actually fall for his Sadistic older brother.

Who could blame him though, the man was gorgeous, perhaps it was just the fact that their parent's never where there even after their death that has left him scarred. Yeah, that was it. But then again Sasuke knew that you can't just find an excuse for this and pin it down to just that. He had to get rid of the feelings, because if anyone found out, he'd be dead from being rejected by his beloved brother and he knew it. It was wrong, and he had just learned that.

Sasuke looked away; he needed to get out of here. But he smiled at his little sinful secret, he wasn't even going to trust his friends with it, this was his own personal thing and his goal was to forever keep it and somehow find a way in life, even without love.

Who ever said you needed love to live?

* * *

Itachi glanced up to see his little brother get up and head for the car, the boy already wanted to go home and he could tell. After all, he knew his baby brother well, not that the boy was still a baby, he was growing up nicely.

"So when do you plan on claiming him as yours, Itachi?" Kisame asked. It was obvious to them that Itachi loved his little brother more than just a brother. But it wasn't like they were going to meddle, this was after all Itachi's own problem and they had their own. Itachi turned to look back at his friends, he and his friends were considered sick, but they never saw Incest as a sin Just a whole other level of love for a family member in more than just family.

Besides it was not like you could choose who you fell in love with. It just happened.

"I'm not sure that I even plan on telling him, especially when I don't know what his reaction will be" Itachi sighed "We better get going"

"Well, he could probably think badly of it but I doubt anything more you are his brother, yeah, you should try telling him yeah" Deidara said while hugging his own boyfriend.

"Don't pick at it Deidara, I prefer things the way they are than to have an awkwardness with him" Itachi said coolly as they approached the car.

* * *

Sasuke looked up to see his brother and his friends coming and he quickly finished writing his and Itachi's name with hearts and shoved the notebook into his back pack before bringing out a book that he'd been reading lately. It was called Vampires Are Forever, so far he liked it and wished most of the romantic part happened to him with his Aniki.

"Do you have any homework today, Otouto?" Sasuke felt his heart stop at the sound of his brother's voice as Itachi came into the driver seat.

"Yeah, just some math and English" Sasuke said in a monotone, it wasn't like he tried to talk any other way he just didn't want too show any emotion to his brother for fear that they would betray him and give Itachi the whole story.

"Alright" Itachi said as he pulled out and Sasuke was pushed slightly away as Deidara leaned over and started to mess with the radio.

"Sit down Deidara, the police could stop the car" Sasori said as he tried to pull his blond boyfriend back in his seat.

"Wait Sasi, I almost got it" Deidara sat back down there was a song playing well ending and then the next song came on, it was No Air by Jordin Sparx featuring Chris Brown. It was one of Sasuke's favorite at the time because it reminded him of Itachi in so many ways. But the only thing that he could think was

'_No one can ever find out about my abnormal love for my brother'_

On the other hand Itachi had contradicting thoughts.

'_How can I tell Sasuke I love him or make him fall for me?' _

* * *

Alright, this is my second Uchihacest. Im not sure where it came from but I hope you all enjoy it. I don't plan on making it long. There probably will be a lemon. Well...Please Review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Black And Red

Chapter: Two

Get It Brother

Black And Red

_Tall, lean, beautiful, bossy, superior, protective and my older brother and I still want to tell him how I feel but I'm to scare and I prefer to suffer than to lose him to this kind of love. _Sasuke glanced over at Itachi who was still in the driver seat of the car as Sasuke climbed out of it wondering if Itachi was coming. He felt the cool wind of the morning ruffle his hair and brush pass his skin making him shiver. It was cold outside compare to the warm car. "Niisan?"

"Get to class Otouto" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Are you ditching today?" He questioned.

"No, I'm going to get breakfast, get to class and I'll send someone to pick you up" Sasuke just nodded and closed the door and made himself over to the school. He stopped to look over his shoulder at his brother's leaving car longingly. Soon he spun around fully to watch it as it disappeared. Why did love have to be so freaking difficult.

* * *

Blue vivid eyes narrowed in concentration as a tan hand brushed the blond hair back as he still kept eye on his target. This was his chance and today he wasn't going to fail, he was going to jump the raven and startled him shitless. He was going to prove that Uchiha Sasuke could also be scared like any regular human being, despite how many times his friends told him that Sasuke was human and did have fears so what did it matter if people could not scare him?

Sasuke could hear the heavy breathing somewhere out there, like every day he knew his blond Idiot of a friend wanted to scare him. He probably would too if the guy wasn't loud, but he was just a bigger Klutz than anyone Sasuke had ever met. Well, perhaps Sakura as well, he always thought those two would somehow end up together.

"TEME!" Naruto had pounced but Sasuke had move out of the way and was walking now into his class while the blond fell hard on his face.

"Oh well maybe next time Naruto" Ino chirped as she walked in with Shikamaru and Chouji on toe. Naruto just glared and grumbled in the floor. The others soon got in bypassing Naruto who was stuck in the floor, Neji just smirked as he was one of the last ones but Hinata stayed behind as she poked Naruto on the side to see if he was alright.

"Naruto?" She asked softly.

"No worries, Hinata, I will live, dattebayo!" He said before standing up and startling the shy girl.

"Let's go into class!"

* * *

Sasuke looked up as his friends all reached him, somehow he was not in the mood to socialize, but then again when has he ever been. Still, Sasuke knew that at any moment either the blond or red head, perhaps the shark would walk in and say that he needed to be taken out. Sasuke was rarely in his first class, still he always maintained straight A's on all his classes, this one was no exception.

"Hey Sasuke, your joining us today?" Yeah, every morning was always ditch and stay out with his brother to eat properly and talk with his brother. Or just plain have nothing to do but relax at that time and be thoroughly prepared for second.

"I'm not sure" Sasuke shrugged. The teacher just gave him a look and returned to preparing the lesson.

"Uchiha" Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"Hyuuga" he returned the greeting, but that was just it. Nothing more, He had to admit that he did use to have a crush on Neji when they were younger, but that quickly passed. The only thing that he knew he noticed he liked was guys with long hair, Itachi had nice long hair, so did Neji but who cared about his hair now. Though that did get out as a rumor amongst girls saying that he liked _girls_ with long hair and they started to grow it out.

Sasuke disliked girls, their nails, their sweet demeanor and the fact that they lie. Girls were like a whole other species in the world that just caused problems; he really disliked the sparkling glee in their eyes that seemed to cover their real side, the ugly side. Every girl had an ugly side that they hid behind the tons of make-up, high pitched voice, and their big conniving eyes.

"Uchiha" Sasuke snapped his head over to the Hyuuga with a glare.

"What?"Sasuke asked in a low voice, he always talked calmly, which seemed to drive girls crazy. That was another thing he did not understand and then again he was not going to try any further. It was the same as him loving his brother, unexplainable.

"Just wanted to you know…." Sasuke raised a brow, Hyuuga Neji hesitating in talking? When did that happen? Sasuke was about to open his mouth and tell Neji to just spill it but the teacher called him and when he looked up he saw a grinning Deidara waving at him.

"Sasuke, you can leave now" Sasuke gave a short nod and started to get up only to be stopped abruptly by a hand on his arm.

"I still want to talk to you" Sasuke nodded at the Hyuuga.

"Okay, see you" He told Neji as he was let go and he walked over to Deidara who wrapped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders as they walked out of the class. Everyone just stared but it was not anything out of the normal.

* * *

"So who was that guy that stopped you back there for a second" Sasuke brushed Deidara's arm off his shoulders and sighed.

"That was Neji, who else would it be?"

"He's one of your friends"

"Yeah"

Deidara shrugged. "Do...you like him? Yeah" He asked as casually as he could.

"I used to have a crush on him, but I think it was because of his long hair, nothing more. It was all in the past, let it stay there" Sasuke answered, he really did not care how he replied.

"Yeah" Deidara sighed and once again casually asked "Do you have a crush on someone right now?" He asked and Sasuke thought for a while on how to respond to that. He had remembered after he got over his crush with Neji he had enjoyed the freedom of being single and not liking anyone but as soon as he hit fourteen his brother invaded his thoughts and now he was longing and scared, basically he was a mess of mixed emotions that all led to the conclusion that he was in love with his brother.

Sasuke looked at the blond from the corner of his eye "as a matter of fact I do have a crush on someone right now, but that's all I will tell you" Deidara pouted as Sasuke made his way over to sit next to his brother on the table. He now knew Sasuke liked someone but was it male or female despite the fact that his old crush was a guy…….

"Eat up Otouto" Itachi said as he handed Sasuke his food.

"Thank you Aniki" Sasuke said as he begun to eat.

"Did you complete all your work" Sasuke nodded as Itachi grabbed his backpack and his heart begun to race how could he forget that Itachi was going to be checking his work this morning!? He had left THAT particular notebook there from yesterday. That notebook held so many personal things of his and a lot of memories…..he could not risk Itachi seeing it.

"Wait Niisan, I forgot to get my book out" Sasuke pulled his backpack back to him and pulled a black notebook with red marking that said composition book and it had a title on it, was that 'Sinful Obsession' Itachi became very curious of it as Sasuke quickly put it behind himself and returned him the back pack.

"What was that little brother? I've never seen that before" Sasuke gulped darting his eyes to the side not being able to look Itachi straight in the eye. He knew he was showing emotion and right now his heart was racing and he was panicking wondering how much of the story had his emotions let go already for Itachi's body to hear….. "Sasuke, what are you hiding"

Sasuke's breath caught at his throat, damn, his brother just had to say his name. His name just had to come out of that mouth he longed to kiss "Nothing Niisan it's more like a personal journal. Don't worry there is nothing in there that will make you worry, just some stuff…" Itachi knew there was more than just that.

"Why would you say I wouldn't worry, what is it exactly…." Itachi narrowed his eyes "you know you can always talk to me about your problems, I'll help you. Just please don't be doing anything stupid, foolish Otouto" Sasuke was now able to look Itachi in the eye since he knew that his brother was dropping the subject, now he had to worry about knowing if it was just for the moment…or was he going to confront him later.

Besides, why would Itachi ever love someone like him, it was more likely Itachi would ignore him forever. Then again no one said that love would not hurt. Yet it hurt a lot.

* * *

_Later That Day_

_Home _

Itachi was in the kitchen cooking, he knew his brother would be coming home soon since he went to hang out with Naruto and some other of his friends. What he truly wanted to know was what the hell was there in that red and black notebook that Sasuke didn't want him to know? He had never seen his brother so scared like that before.

He couldn't. Itachi put all things aside and left the kitchen quickly making his way up the stairs. He swiftly approached his little brother's room and walked into the light blue painted room that was outlined with black and had a black ceiling. He looked around the messy room, Sasuke had some clothes thrown here and there, his computer was crowded with DVD's and CD's and everything looked unused. The top was covered with books and Mangas, and down there were papers.

Itachi walked to the computer removing some of the books aside only to stumble onto a black and white notebook. He opened it to see it was Sasuke's Biology notebook. He frowned as he ruffled through the pages until the last two caught his eye. Now there was something interesting, on one page he had some lyrics scribbled messily across the page sideways….it was Get It Shorty by Lloyd. That was an odd song, he turned to the back and there was a poem that Sasuke named Solitude and made on his own. It was pretty depressing.

Was his Otouto lonely? How?

But looking back and forth on the pages he knew that they weren't the same, Sasuke was probably feeling in one of his moods.

Itachi shook his head, he needed to find a way to comfort his Otouto without him suspecting anything…. He rushed down stairs when he saw the time and begun to finish making the food. Five minutes later Sasuke entered the house and made his way over to him.

"Yay niisan you cooked no take out?" Sasuke smiled making Itachi's heart swell with joy, he loved his little brother's smiles that like his they had become rare.

"Nope, take out is bad to do all the time, set the table will you Otouto?"

"Sure" Sasuke set his back pack aside and begun to do as he was asked. Itachi looked over the back pack, that red notebook must be in there.

* * *

ALright, please bare with me at the moment, i know the story is going to be a little slow...well it will only have about seven chapters. Trust me it will get better as it goes. Please Review and Tell me what you think!!

Don't worry about Raven locks, the next chapter will be out soon...I hope.

:'**.Thank Yous To**,.;' I love all your reviews! Makes me want to keep writing, I Thank you!! and hope you continue to read.

ShadowX101

Luna

deathskeith

Angel Girl Julia

xRAe Starkhenx

Silviara

Black-Sky-Loves-Me

secret25

jmills99


	3. A Saturday Afternoon

Chapter: Three

Get It Brother

A Saturday Afternoon

Sasuke had his computer on full blast as he played his music while he studied. He wanted nothing more than to just stay there locked up for life. He was smart after all and he wished he could also let out his emotions in the red notebook but didn't dare try such a thing. He had gone out and bought a similar red one and one in blue when he was sure that his brother was looking for it. He soon started to write things on the red one that seemed personal, but were really nothing.

Though he had put something there on purpose, he had put that he liked guys and that he liked them with long hair. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to add that but he knew that if Itachi was after his notebook he wanted his brother to read that, though he was not sure if Itachi had found the fake one and read it.

All of a sudden his phone begun to ring as it played the song, Thika Than A Snika by Meech. He reached over for it and frowned as he saw who it was. He turned the music on his computer down and then flipped his cell open. "What do you want dobe?"

"Hello Mr. High on society, why don't you come on and hang with us?" Naruto asked. Everyone there in the group already knew that Neji liked Sasuke and they wanted to set them up, Naruto just enjoyed making Sasuke's life miserable especially when they didn't even know is Sasuke was into guys. They knew for sure that Sasuke hated girls in some level but they were not sure about guys since the boy treaded everyone equally.

"To busy now dobe" Sasuke wasn't really paying attention as he solved his equations.

"Aww, come on Teme we're all going to be here and it's going to be fun—"

"Bye dobe" Sasuke thought that Naruto had been done talking even though the blond never was and hung up the phone and threw it over his shoulder and it would have been broken and cracked if Itachi had not open the door and caught it in his hand. He raised a brow and frowned deeper when Sasuke put his speakers to work again.

"Little brother, are you planning too stay here all day?"

"Yes big brother" Sasuke spun around in the chair making Itachi just want to jump the boy for being so damn Sexy. The fact that the next song that played and filled the room was Sexy Can I by Ray J did not help the scenario. It had been some time but Itachi was not sure if to give up search of the notebook. It was probably nothing and yet he could not help the nagging curiosity. But he really should put that out of his mind.

"Lower the volume on that thing" Sasuke did as his brother asked and then turned back to the older Uchiha who was now near him looking at all his books. Sasuke blushed as his brother brushed his shoulder and he could smell his Aniki and boy did he smell delicious….so good. "Why don't you come out with me and my friends Otouto"

"No, you guys always ignore me" Sasuke said in a calm voice that made Itachi raise a brow as his face came to level Sasuke's as he looked at what his Otouto was working on. That was a rare tone to hear in his brother the boy was usually up-tight.

"Come on, you need to get out of this room"

"Alright" Sasuke hoped that he was not blushing.

* * *

_Just A Club_

As Sasuke had mentioned before his brother and his friends just ignored him, what the hell was he thinking when he agreed to come here…oh right, he was to busy being intoxicated by Itachi's unique scent. Damn his Aniki, he was suppose to be getting over this, he was suppose to forget that little crush thing what ever it was. Alright, Sasuke breathed in and out, everything was going to go alright, so long as he showed no emotion.

"TEME!" Sasuke was tackled off of the stool by an orange blob and there he was in the floor being hugged and suffocated by it. All he could smell was that weird ramen thing before all his air was cut off "You came! And here I thought you didn't like me anymore!!" Naruto cried before he was pulled off the raven.

"You're killing him you idiot" Ino and Sakura yelled. Beside the fact that they knew that Neji liked Sasuke, that didn't mean that they were not going to put up a challenge and try to win the Uchiha as well. The thing was Sasuke only had eyes for one person now and that did not include any of his friends. It was his older brother.

"Yeah, life can get worse" Sasuke muttered as he saw Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Choji. Sasuke's phone started to vibrate in his pocket that was saved by Itachi and pulled it out.

"Hn" he said and then smirked tuning away from everyone else and flipping his phone closed as he walked over to the dance floor. Everyone was confused as they followed the young raven only to find him and a red head hugging.

"Hey Teme, who is he!?" Naruto demanded.

"That must be the 'dobe' as you say Sasuke" The red head said, he had sea green eyes and eye liner all on them. They captivated Neji and suddenly he was confused about his feeling for Sasuke. Maybe Uchiha was a good friend and as a bonus mind numbing hot, but it was just a crush. Nah, he was just messed up in the head, he had to forget looks and get on with personality. "And the rest of your friends"

"This is a friend of mine, Sabaku no Gaara. He just came here and is a new student here" Sakura and Ino ignored the red head and latch on to each one of Sasuke's arms.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun come and dance with us!" they said simultaneously as they rubbed their cheeks against his arm, Sasuke on the other hand was trying to take them off.

"Well, nice to meet you Gaara. I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto said, always being friendly.

"Yeah," Gaara soon walked over to Sasuke as he managed to throw off the two girls. "Sasuke come with me," he said and pulled the Uchiha with him to leave everyone confused.

"Man and we so forgot to pair Sasuke and Neji up!" Naruto complained and was about to go after the raven when a hand held him back.

"Forget it, let me do this on my own already" Naruto pouted.

"I think Neji has a point" Tenten chirped in "Now let's go and party!" she said pulling Neji with her to the dance floor.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata with him, and the rest followed as Shikamaru and Choji pared up with Ino and Sakura. This was such a boring night.

* * *

_With Gaara and Sasuke_

"You have interesting friends" The red head said as they watched Sasuke's friends dancing on the dance floor. "I especially like the long haired one, what's his name?" Sasuke tore his gaze from the dance floor and to his friend.

"Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, now I know why you liked him he is hot"

"Emphasis on the LIKED, I don't anymore. Now I just came to grips that well…..I'm in love with someone entirely different that I shouldn't be even feeling this way about"

"Oh" Gaara said "For you to say so much this persons got your heart in a grip"

"Tell me about it, but I will never tell him or anyone who he is"

"Well…it can't be any of your friends…..what will have you so scare to reveal such a thing" Gaara thought and Sasuke smirked, he knew Gaara could guess it, but this guess was a long shot. Especially when people think that he dislikes his brother so much.

"Give up on it, it doesn't matter. How about hooking you up with that bad bitch over there" Sasuke said pointing his thumb over to Neji and Gaara glared at him.

"You can't just drop subjects with me Sasuke, I'll figure it out….and yes, I would like a date with the bad-est bitch in the planet" Sasuke and Gaara laughed, it was just to simply hilarious.

* * *

_Itachi and friends_

From over on the dance floor where Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori where arguing, Itachi begun to look out for his brother and spotted him with Gaara

"Damn that Gaara kid is back," Itachi hissed. Kisame all of a sudden begun to laugh while Deidara and Sasori stared at him confused and even more when Itachi punched the shark man in the gut making him double over.

"Curse you Itachi"

"Gaara, as in the guy that is way to close to Sasuke for your liking? Yeah " Deidara asked as Sasori got it. Itachi was jealous now and he hated the fact of losing his brother without even being given a shot to confess his love or anything.

"Question is, how can you make your own brother fall in love with you" Sasori stated "specially since he is your brother, even though other people fall all over for you…."

"Yeah, every girl and even guys worship the ground Itachi walks on, shouldn't be difficult to get your own brother" Itachi let out a sigh and calmed himself down a bit.

"Let me deal with my own problems, I'll find a way" Itachi said crossing his arms as he kept a look out for his brother.

"Yeah, and somehow Itachi will ask his brother out in a date all of a sudden shocking the boy into a panick attack!" the shark begun to laugh hysterically only to have Itachi's foot in his face.

"Shut up!"

* * *

_With Sasuke and Gaara_

"Your brother is glaring this way, damn he gives me the creeps like he wants to fight me" Gaara leaned into Sasuke and watched as Itachi seemed to get angrier as Gaara kept his eyes to Itachi and whispered something into Sasuke's ear "He is _way_ protective of you, I think he really loves you…literally"

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and heart race at that thought, but he knew it was just a love between brothers and nothing beyond that "I guess is because I'm his little brother," Sasuke shrugged feeling up-set about that as his heart sunk quickly.

"Yeah, you're lucky your brother cares, mine is scared of me"

"Everything is boring lately here, I want to do something fun" Sasuke smirked to Gaara "Remember how much fun we used to have"

"Alright, let's come up with something" Sasuke and Gaara smirked. There had to be something to happen to make this boring story more interesting, question was what? What could make this more interesting?

* * *

Alright! I know that all of you are all VERY impatient for that sweet ItaSasu Satisfaction, but you will have to wait...There will be a Strange ItaSasu Moment on the Next Chapter, I promise! And If You Review I'll Keep that promise and post it up.

Please Review and tell me what You thought about this chapter!!

**Thank You's To** : mio4ever,**Yaoi-Lover-76**,Angel Girl Julia,**Cheergirl77lol,**Chiya-chan,**purpleface14,**xRae Starkhenx,**shadowX101**,Black-Sky-Loves-Me,**jmills99,**Vampire Kitty,**Luna **,thatxcoolxkid,**Skele,**Cheru-chan,**secret25**,Sabaku no Sable,**Sora Keyblader**

Well I hope you all enjoyed thank you for all yoour reviews!!


	4. Trying To Find Something New

Chapter: Four

Get It Brother

Trying To Find Something New

Itachi was in the kitchen cooking once more and if you had not figure it out before, Itachi tended to cook when ever something was troubling him… in this hand when he was angry. In reality he preferred beating the shit out of someone or cutting someone's throat out, but he settled for cutting other things with the knife. The reason he was mad right now was the fact that his brother was not in the living room _alone_, but with that red head _Gaara_. YOu could say Alone in there with Gaara and that thought packed so much heat into Itachi that he could easily snap.

He despised Gaara. _Chop._ He wanted to strangle Gaara. _Clack_. He wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat and cut the top of his head off to get to the brain! _Chop_. Rewire some things up there. _Chop_. He hated it all! Gaara was ruining everything like his chances with his little brother…..he had to find a way to kill him and hide the body. _Sizzle._

"What are you making, yeah" Deidara asked from his seat as he heard the pan sizzle, Sasori was playing with his lovers blond hair while both of them read a J-14 magazine. They both knew that the older Uchiha was pissed off due to the fact that he was cooking.

"Just some food." Itachi responded icily.

"Can you make things like pizza?" Kisame asked out of the blue, the shark man was bored as he stared at the television in the kitchen as he watched his favorite show: I Love Lucy. Itachi threw a phone to the shark man.

"No, order one for yourself if you want to eat" Itachi snapped.

"We'll someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed or probably the wrong bed and something shoved in their ass" Kisame smirked and Itachi just ignored him as did everyone else. "Well I got a boyfriend and his name is Brian" Kisame stated.

"No one cares" The other three responded irritating the shark. "When I came in I saw Sasuke and Gaara making out…" The shark stated making the whole room freeze….maybe he had pushed it to far as he saw the older Uchiha look like was ready to kill….. "I...I was just joking…he...He seriously….Sasuke is all yours…..Itachi? Itachi what are you going to OH MY GOD!"

* * *

_With Sasuke and Gaara_

'_Family is other people no matter how close your blood relationship is….no matter what your relationship may be anyone other than you isn't you' _Sasuke was reading XXXHolic while Gaara looked through some adds in the magazines. It was a pretty calm day so far, Sasuke was just glad Itachi was cooking again, he did wonder though, what had brought his brother to cook so much. Not that he minded, but it did worry him.

"Hey look at this add, we could win some money just for doing something stupid, recording it, and sending it in, it can be almost anything" Sasuke shrugged at what Gaara read and closed his book to put it aside. "Plus we could win a shit load of money."

"I guess we could do that….." Sasuke had all he needed for if they did decide to do that. Gaara put that in the yes pile and then both stood up to head out as they put on their shoes and left. "First we have to get you and Neji on a date…."

"If you do I won't let you record that"

"Nah, is just that I get the feeling that Hyuuga wants something with me, but I don't want to do anything to him so it be easier if he was with you" Gaara shrugged. They were soon out of the house and walking down the street, it was a pretty normal day. "And why not record it?" Sasuke asked and Gaara glowered.

* * *

Kisame was thrown out the door that was in the kitchen by Itachi as the shark man landed on his face he had one last thing to say. "Curse you Itachi" Itachi then turned to the red head and the blond.

"Alright, we're leaving" They both said running out when they got near the seething Uchiha. Itachi then proceeded to the living room and kick out the other red head so he will be the one to spend time alone with his little brother but when he got there the door was already shutting and he watched his little brother leave with Gaara…..Sasuke didn't even say a word of goodbye or that he was going out.

Itachi threw a punch to the wall beside him and the glass would have shattered but thee thing was that it did not land on the wall but something else…..Itachi turned to see…Kisame's face? "Oh mother fucker" The shark growled as he held his nose.

"Why are you back here?"

"Oww, man I was going to …ouch… give you a piece of my mind" Kisame moaned as Itachi pushed him out the door.

"Feh, save it I probably knocked out all your good brain cells already" And with that Itachi shut the door in the sharks face locking it. Itachi then proceeded to go and search his little brother's room. Not long ago he had found the red notebook and read it all, but there was nothing there really that could tell him of his brother's deep secrets…..it seemed planned out and probably a fake making him know that Sasuke suspected him.

So he had moved on to other things, like looking at other things of his little brother like Sasuke's computer. He had hacked the code and amazingly his password was Itachi's name….Itachi was not sure what to make of that. He had gone to Sasuke's contact list and found he had nearly only guys to talk to…and Gaara was there to he betted, Though he didn't know what screen name.

Itachi sighed, was he being some sort of stalker? Nah all he wanted to know was _'Who is it that you truly love little brother?' _

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara were just walking, you know minding their own business, there was really not much to be done today, and that's when they were stopped by _him. _

"Hey there Sexy boys" Sasuke and Gaara jumped as they spun around to look at a man that looked like a snake with long hair and his golden eyes, probably a long tongue as well "My name is Orochimaru and I'm here looking for some fun……." Sasuke and Gaara were terrified and backs stiff as they back away, there was not way. The man was oozing a _'Pedophile on the loose'_ kind of aura. "For my daughter Tayuya, of course" Oh, the raven and red head thought with relief as their panicked faces relaxed, Just his daughter. "I hope you all would love to come and hang out…." The snake slithered.

Sasuke and Gaara tensed up again.

"With my daughter" They relaxed once more.

"I do hope all of you will love making out…." Orochimaru said in a slow voice as Sasuke and Gaara tensed up once more holding their breaths "and making noises" Sasuke and Gaara begun to back away "With my daughter" They relaxed once more….man this man was going to kill them with a panic attack seriously. That's when they saw the daughter, she didn't look to hot either. Pinkish hair and brownish eyes, she looked angry.

"Dad! I don't want to hang out with them, they are pathetic!" She just hated the fact that Kaguya Kimimaro had dumped her all of a sudden. She just wanted time to let the wounds heal and play her flute forever but her father could be so persistent.

"Sorry sir we're in a hurry and you look pedophile" Sasuke said straight up before running and Gaara followed. Orochimaru just stood there with a shock expression on his face.

"Well finally someone told it to your face." Tayuya said nodding her head up and down.

"I look like a pedophile?" Orochimaru turned to his daughter with large watery snake eyes. "Why? I'm the sweetest person alive, I would not even hurt a fly…..why am I cursed to look this way and frighten kids!?" He asked over dramatically.

"Calm down, all you have to do is change your look."

"Yes, please help me change this look!"

* * *

"Alright let's see" Sasuke said as he bought himself some tomatoes and waited for Gaara to ask Neji out, they had found them exactly were he thought, at the Ramen stand Ichiraku **(Did I spell that right?) **where Naruto dragged Neji, Kiba, and Shino all the time. Sasuke stepped to the side and saw that Gaara was done and coming over to him.

"So did he accept?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think?"

"No?" Gaara hit Sasuke over the head.

"Yes! He did accept. I have a date at six tomorrow" Sasuke nodded and they both decided to get home. They parted half way there as Gaara went to his own home and Sasuke to his. There was nothing more to talk about today.

* * *

_Back Home_

_Warning, ItaSasu Weird Moment_

"Itachi?" Sasuke called out as he stepped in and threw off his shoes and looked at the kitchen, there was food set out and it smelled delicious, but where the heck was his brother? Even his brother's friends were gone. Sasuke stepped out of the kitchen and ran up-stairs in search for his older brother.

"Aniki?" he called once more and then looked in Itachi's room to find it empty. He then heard a loud crash and walked over to see what it was and opened the door to the bathroom. "Itachi-niisan?!" Sasuke asked only to make Itachi jump and that's when it happened. When Itachi heard Sasuke's voice and the door open suddenly his heart raced and he struggled to put himself back inside his pants and hastily zipped up his zipper that he……

"OUCH!" Itachi cried out, in other words he had caught his penis with his zipper when Sasuke had surprised him. "God damn it that hurts so fucking much!" Itachi felt tears well up in his eyes; he had caught his penis in his zipper and god that hurt like hell. He had just caught his precious….he really felt bad today. First his little brother leaves with Gaara and now this!

"Aniki are you all right?" Sasuke walked in and knew he was the reason why that happened. He wanted to sooth his brother who looked terrified as he was afraid to touch himself….it must really hurt, Sasuke winced at the thought of that happening to him.

"No I'm not! Can't you see" Sasuke nearly laughed but he was also too worry to do so and at the same time shocked. "Shit, shit..." Itachi _was_ and _is_ scared to even touch it. "Sasuke help your brother out here!" Itachi didn't know why but he needed Sasuke to help him. Sasuke gulped.

"Bu-"

"No buts' this is your entire fault for scaring me like that all of a sudden, ouch" Itachi stopped moving as more pain shot form his lower region and all through out his body making him want to whimper. He knew he must look so weak, but it hurt. This was his penis after all! It's precious to him.

"Alright" Sasuke cleared his throat "just hold still" Sasuke manage to say trying not to make his voice sound so husky, Itachi blushed when Sasuke got near and he could smell the scent of his little brother who then got on his knees before him as the tip of his cock peeped at his little brother, all of a sudden Sasuke's cool hand brushed over the bottom of the head of his heated cock and he had to bite back a hiss and groan and a moan to the sight before him….only if Sasuke …. Itachi shook his head.

It was his dream for Sasuke to suck him off, but right now he was hurt. Another thing he liked this so far, he loved the way Sasuke was being gentle with him and so all he felt were some pleasurable jolts as those fingers handled him. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what to really do or if he should say something. "You so owe me for doing this" Sasuke managed to say coldly as he put his index finger and thumb to hold the head of his brother's cock and then pulled the zipped down with the other. All this seemed to take so long when it only took about twenty seconds. "There" Sasuke stood up automatically and was out the door.

Itachi sighed as he watched that perfect ass sway away and he felt his cock become fully hard in an instant, he was glad Sasuke had not noticed and left soon. "Oh Itachi, can I eat already?" Itachi tensed up as Sasuke came back in.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon"

"Oh" Sasuke said "I guess you do need to take care of that problem" Sasuke left shutting the door "I'm sorry Niisan" Itachi gritted his teeth. He wanted his little brother so badly but he was going to have to jack off than get the real thing. This was not only humiliating but a turn on. He could not believe what had just happened! And he wouldn't if he was not there to experience it.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at his hands; he had handled his brother's _thing_ with them. He had Itachi there before him and he could have sucked his brother and licked him and all to make the pain go away but…..he had to push those urges away. This was his brother after all. Well he could cross this out of his list that will never happen.

He so saw his brother's penis and even touched it! Even if it was just for a bit and he guessed that was it, he was never going to feel it in any other part of his body. Never fully be pleasure by it or pleasure his brother and he wanted Itachi so badly…. Sasuke sighed as he solemnly washed his hands and sat down to eat. Soon his brother joined him but there was no awkward silence or anything at all.

It already was like it was something that happed every day, but in their minds it held a special significance.

'_Could this be a first step for me and Sasuke to be more than just brother's….' _Itachi thought '_How does a brother make his own brother fall in love with him?' _Itachi then stabbed his food _'do I still have a shot…what is Gaara to Sasuke a friend or something more…..Sasuke likes guys with long hair though, I read that ….maybe I do have a shot…how do I aply it' _What he lacked in talking outside Itachi talked it out all in his mind.

'_I wonder if I showed any emotion in my voice while I helped Itachi…..I can't let anyone know how much I love him…. He'd probably think I'm sick" _Sasuke finished his food. _'Though I wonder…what would have been Aniki's reaction if I had taken him in my mouth….nevermind, forget it Sasuke! Shut up!' _andSasuke plainly had X-rated thoughts instead of homicidal X-rate ones…..

"So where did you went with Gaara little brother?" Itachi asked as Sasuke placed the plates in the sink and he too stood up to help Sasuke wash them.

"We went to hook him up with Neji"

"Gaara likes Neji?" inside Itachi was rejoicing, yeah he totally had a shot….unless Sasuke liked someone else….incestuous love was so freaking complicated!

"Yep, soon they should be a couple…I guess" Sasuke skirted some soap to the sponge and handed it to his brother as he got another and did the same.

"I see" Itachi said "and you little brother"

"What about me?"

"Who do you like?" Sasuke begun to scrub before rinsing the plate off and placing it on the side of the counter to dry it later, How to respond to that when the one who was asking it is the one that you love and like?

"I…uh... someone"

"That's not and answer Sasuke" Sasuke wanted to tell his brother so much right now and at the same time he was just as scared.

"I'm not going to tell you who _he_ is so drop it Itachi"

"So it's a guy" Itachi smirked and Sasuke looked away blushing. _'So my little brother likes someone…but whom…who is this someone I'm going to…'_

"Yeah, so don't you like guys as well niisan?" Sasuke was not sure about this but he was just trying to see.

"Yes little brother I like guys as well."

"Do…do you like anyone right now?" Itachi smirked.

"As a matter of fact I do, he's really cute, sometimes a trouble maker and at others arrogant but very adorable and he'll probably make a fantastic Uke" Sasuke blinked, he had some of those qualities, but his brother would never consider him cute at all…..and Uke? Funny. "How's yours like little brother" Itachi turned off the water and passed a towel to Sasuke and he got one as well to dry the plates.

"He's a bastard at times, but he's also handsome and smart, bossy, prot--" Sasuke shook his head "You know forget it, this is not a conversation we should have, I don't want to tell you" Itachi sighed.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie!" Sasuke jumped up and ran to the living room. As soon as Sasuke was gone Itachi rubbed his temples before joining his brother.

"Sasuke you're killing me"

* * *

How are you dear fans? Hopefully you are all enjoying this chapter. I Know it's late but I can't sleep so well after watching the movie Rosemary's Baby Subtle scary things right there...(Sighs)... Alright, so Itachi coming home drunk should be the next chapter combined with the fifth. Please Review!!

THank You FOr The REviews!!

**Luna** ,oztan,**shadowX101**,Sen the Crazy Cat Lady,**nejitenten4eva**,thatxcoolxkid(Thanks for Double Reviews,LOL),**mio4ever**,Vampire Kitty,**Sora Keyblader**,secret25,Calij,**Sabaku no Sable**,Skele...

Glad all of you are enjoying it!!


	5. Mischief Is Such Fun

Chapter: Five

Get It Brother

Mischief Is Such Fun

"_Itachi!" Sasuke moaned as he arched up to his brother's touch and he came on his brother's hand. Then all he could do was moan as Itachi ravished his mouth. The sensations flying through their body was so much haywire. _

"_Otouto….I lo--" _

* * *

Sasuke sat up as the alarm clock startled him out of his wet dream, he then felt the stickiness in his boxers and knew that he had not only cum in his dreams but in real life as well. Great, another pair of boxers he was going to have to wash right away before anything. Sasuke threw off the covers and set his feet to the floor to end up collapsing into it instead of standing. He groaned and managed to stand up and ran to the bathroom and got himself a cold shower.

He rushed through his shower and ran back to his room to search for his clothes when his cell phone rang on the spot. It was none other than Gaara to confirm their plans for the day.

_I know you want to see me shake my--_

Sasuke picked up his cell phone as he dressed for school at the same time "Yo" Sasuke listened to the other end and soon grabbed his back pack to make some room and threw in his camera recorder "Don't worry Gaara, I won't forget to take anything." Sasuke hung up the phone and put on his back pack while slipping his cell phone on his back pocket.

Then there was a knock at his door "Sasuke hurry or I'll leave you" Sasuke bolted out of the room after his older brother and jumped onto his brother's back.

"No way will you ever leave me behind niisan" Sasuke said with a small laugh and Itachi smiled as well. "I won't let go!"

"I guess I can't argue with that" Itachi responded, Sasuke's arms were tightly around Itachi's shoulders as he also had wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist "though if I do remember right, it was you who said he was already a big boy and didn't want no more rides on his big brother's back." Sasuke pouted.

"Come on Itachi! I'm still your _baby_ brother." Itachi just loved the way Sasuke pouted; the boy was so damn adorable. He enjoyed being able to carry his brother like this and amazingly the boy was not that heavy at all…..

"I know" Sasuke let Itachi go when he opened the drivers side and Sasuke went in and scooted all the way to the passenger side as Itachi slid into the driver seat. With that they rode off to school. Itachi frowned when he saw that Gaara was there; he knew the red head was waiting for his little brother. Just the way he wanted to start off the day, Angry.

Well probably more than angry.

"Bye aniki, I'll see you later" Itachi smiled at Sasuke forgetting his anger for the moment. just a tiny moment before it returned with that he got out slammed the door and went to meet up with his friends.

* * *

"So, I got a slumber party going on tonight" Gaara announced in a girly voice as he chewed his gum and ran his hand through his hair.

"Where?" Sasuke asked blinking innocently.

"My house" Gaara responded running a hand through his hair once more and Shaking his head giving Sasuke a conceited look.

"Ah, no way I so look forward to it" Sasuke said in a girly voice.

"You better beyotch" Sasuke and Gaara bursted out laughing. It was just too funny for them to be acting like some preppy girls.

"Wazz up foo" Sasuke and Gaara high fived each other and did some sort of hand greeting. In the other side Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame who had been spying on them blinked in confusion at what the hell had just happened. They then saw that Sasuke and Gaara were walking away and decided not to follow, school was about to start. Today they couldn't ditch since there was going to be an assembly for first for all seniors only; So Sasuke got to go to class.

"I have the date with Neji tonight at six remember. I can't believe I'm letting you record it" Gaara said as they walked into the empty class room.

"Yep" Sasuke said as he took it out "I was thinking we catch Kakashi-sensei doing something as well" Gaara rose a brow.

"What will you ever catch him doing?"

"Well you know how he decided not to have a first period cause he always came late, well I just found out why he comes late" Gaara smirked tilting his head.

"Why?"

"He and Iruka decided not to have a first period, not suspicious huh, well get this……they are lovers!" Sasuke said so seriously.

"Why my, Sasuke, such juicy gossip" Sasuke and Gaara laughed again. "Alright, let's hide in the closet and catch them in the act."

"Yeah and then we can send it to the T.V show with the name of ….Tsunade….nah she'll kills us"

"Why not make them fight and put Kakashi's name as the sender"

"No. I got it Jiraiya, I know he's straight but what's to say he doesn't enjoy some gay porn" Gaara and Sasuke hid in the closet and the bell rang. About ten minutes later and the cameras rolling Kakashi and Iruka entered on cue, first doing nothing and being all profesional.

Though Sasuke and Gaara gasped as they had a full blown sex-session begin to unfold before them as they watch them tare off their clothes with such desperation "this is so disgusting" Sasuke muttered as then there was a yelp and Kakashi and Iruka were rolling around on the teachers desk with papers flying off. There was loud moaning and then a muffled scream.

"Is this how sex is supposed to be? It's not really as people make it out to be"

"I know tell me about it, this is just disgusting"

"Not that, well maybe they are disgusting but I mean the thing that is suppose to be all hot and shit but this is all dull" Sasuke and Gaara stared bored at it.

"Maybe the passion is when you're the one doing it with the one you love" Sasuke muttered and Gaara sighed. They watched as Kakashi placed his cock inside Iruka and they both winced when Iruka bit back a scream.

"Okay, I'm scared to do that now" Sasuke said as he paled more than usual.

"I'm still willing" Gaara said "Neji is so hot to pass up"

"This is not going to cut it unless we add something" Gaara nodded. Sasuke wondered now if there was a point to sex. Was there a difference between affairs, meaningless one-nighters and the one when you gave yourself freely to your love? Cause what Iruka and Kakashi were doing was just a quickie.

"Oh Snap!" Sasuke said all of a sudden startling Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Itachi always get's me out of first period class! He's going to wonder what the hell happened to me." Sasuke sighed "Today seniors have a special assembly and I was to attend class, they are probably going to call him up and tell him I wasn't there" Gaara laughed a bit.

"You're in trouble now"

* * *

"If I'm going down your coming with me" Sasuke said pulling Gaara's ear while Gaara turned to glare at the Uchiha and tried to bite his finger off.

The assembly was over five minutes before the bell but Itachi didn't have his cell phone with him at the moment, but it was then that he got the news "Your little brother was not in class Itachi" Sasori said as he sat down next to Deidara. Kisame on the other hand laughed on the while Itachi looked ready to kill.

"WHAT!" Itachi snapped.

"What you heard Itachi" Sasori said solemnly as Deidara gave him his food and he begun to eat, skipping breakfast for a school assembly was such a pain. Itachi just stood up and left without a word.

"Oh man Itachi's going to kill"

* * *

The bell rang, Kakashi and Iruka gathered their clothes and proceeded to leave. Gaara and Sasuke timed it as they got up and slipped off. They were getting away with it when all of a sudden someone grabbed Sasuke from the back. "Hey!"

"Where were you little brother? Why weren't you in class like you were supposed to be?"

"Umm…I was….somewhere, let go Itachi" Sasuke said wiggling him self to get free.

"You're lucky you have class but you better come during break time or else" Itachi left with that and Sasuke mimicked him with dislike. Itachi of course did not fail to throw a hate glace at Gaara.

"Are you going to let him treat you that way?" Gaara asked.

"Hell no, I'm not even going to go near him today" Sasuke huffed; he hated to be told what to do, no matter who it was. Even if he did listen to his brother, he hated to be pushed that way "Let's get to class" Gaara grimesed, Sasuke was going to be bossy today.

* * *

_Six O Clock_

Sasuke had kept his word and stayed away from his brother so he was not sure what Itachi was up to. That either meant Itachi was going to scold him when he got home or Itachi was going to completely ignore him once he got there. But that was beside the point and beside Sasuke's worries at the moment.

Right now he was standing there gaping at the red head and at the long haired white eyed teen as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke looked down at his watch and wondered when in the hell were they going to come up for air? He was hidden and he was recording it yes, but nothing interesting happened but the make out session.

The rest was dull to him as he watched Gaara and Neji flirting with each other; he guessed Gaara would love to keep this as a memory of his first date with Neji. It was suppose to be both a set up and a joke at the same time. But Gaara was serious.

Later around eight Neji and Gaara walked hand in hand as Gaara dropped the Hyuuga out and as soon as the Hyuuga was gone Sasuke came out from the shadows to stand beside the happy red head that seemed to be in a whole other world from his. Sasuke glared waving his hand in front of the red head. "Sasuke to Gaara, are you there?"

No response.

"Gaara!" Sasuke yelled stomping, he refused to be ignored. And once more he got no response from the red head.

"AH!" Sasuke yelled gripping Gaara's shoulders and shaking him "That Hyuuga is a succubus and he's taken Gaara's mind! My friend is gone! His brain is dead weight! How am I ever going to get his head straight?" Gaara stomped on Sasuke's foot making the raven stop and stare. "Are you back?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"When was I ever gone? And what do you mean calling _my_ Neji a succubus! He's no woman" Gaara snapped.

"You never know, long hair, pretty white eyes and all" Sasuke muttered looking to the side with narrowed eyes, Gaara rolled his eyes.

"So, Itachi has long hair as well and pretty girly dark eyes, does that make him a girl as well?"

"No, I've seen his_ large_ cock"

"You've seen his--" Sasuke slammed his hand over Gaara's mouth.

"What! You haven't seen your brothers? Itachi and I you know, we hang tight all the time…. Anyways, let's go back to my house" Sasuke pulled away and begun to walk away in a fast and uneven pace Gaara just followed Sasuke all the way thinking _'Uchiha's are bizarre peculiar creatures, amazing, sexy, and cute to cover it up…..And fun at that' _

* * *

_10:20 pm_

"Hic" There was laughter and wobbling around and the stomping of feet as they managed to get inside the apartment area. They were stared at as the two drunken figures approached the stairs with swaying movements.

"Man that was so much fun, we should totally go out like that again" Kisame said as he swayed from side to side and then threw a laughing fit. He was not sure what the hell was so funny, but there was something to be found funny of this whole situation.

"Shut up Kisame" Itachi hissed and then couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself, he was freaking wasted to the point that he knew he could be crossed eyed. Kisame on the other hand nearly fell backwards going up the stairs-Alright, he did fall backwards down the stairs with Itachi turning around to point and laugh at the fallen shark.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!!" Itachi sighed and then begun to keep coming up the stairs and Kisame rushed up to beat him only to fall on his face before the Prestigious Uchiha.

"Why thank you Kisame" Itachi said as he stepped over the shark like if it was the red carpet that he was offered "I didn't want to get my shoes dirty"

"Your welcome" Kisame said with a huge smile and then they both stopped at the apartment door looking at it, the hall was lid brightly and Itachi blinked to see the numbers. Where and in whose place were they……?

"Well Kisame I brought you home safely" Itachi stated his arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the white door and Kisame begun to laugh hysterically "What is so funny" Itachi snapped, he wanted to hit the shark but he was seeing triple.

"Itachi! Itachi! You're the one that has a little brother to come home to! So I brought you home so you won't leave the boy alone and you think _you _brought _me_ home!" Kisame could not help but laugh more, Itachi shook his head.

"Oh. Right, now were did I leave my keys" Itachi said looking around all his pockets only to stop short and see that Kisame was rolling in the ground with laughter and the shark had his keys, the man was going to die!

* * *

_10:30 at night_

"Boy, your brother isn't here yet and it's late as fuck" the red head stated.

"I know, he probably went drinking" Sasuke responded dully, but he could not sleep and he felt a sick feeling in his chest that would not allow him any sleep. Not till he knew his brother was home safe, at times like this he felt alone and scare most of all he wanted to cry. He worried too much when Itachi went somewhere and didn't tell him. "He should be back by now though" he felt his throat tight and his hands shaky; he wanted to go wait outside.

Gaara noticed the concern in Sasuke's eyes as the boy typed faster and his eyes kept darting to the clock that slowly turned to ten thirty one. "You're worried aren't you" Gaara whispered. Did Sasuke care about his brother more than he let on?

"Shut up Gaara" after a while Sasuke pressed play "What do you think" Gaara smirked as he saw the video soon they both begun to laugh. It was like a music Video and the song was Fack by Eminem. The funniest part was the one they used of Jaraiya as he came out copying Naruto saying Believe it. Both of them had become attached, Naruto and Jiraiya were two peas in a pod.

"This is nice, but I'm not feeling it" Gaara frowned. Sasuke nodded.

Bump THUD BANG

LAUGHTER…..?

Sasuke and Gaara jumped and then looked at each other as only the music filled the room and so did some laugter.

_Ooww Im so fucking Hot and_

_Your so Facking Hot_

_Oh My God I wanna facking Fack_

_No not Fuck. I said Fack_

_F A C K_

_F A C K _

_fack fack fack_

_FAcking Freak me! _

They both laughed silently and made their way to the now noisy living room.

"Man I'm drunk" Sasuke knew that voice anywhere, it was his brother's. He let out a sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by Gaara as he smirked. Now that Sasuke was calm and happy that his brother was back home he wanted to hit his brother.

"Tell me about it" Kisame responded to the older Uchiha. Sasuke's computer changed then and different music played, it was Eminem's song The Way I Am.

"Ohh, that is my song" Itachi said as he danced a bit making Sasuke want to laugh. His brother was cute when he was drunk. Almost child like in a way, "Because I am whatever you say I am! If I wasn't then why would I say I am" Itachi danced around the kitchen and Kisame bounced his head up and down as Itachi also tried to sing.

"Come here Itachi let's dance" Sasuke and Gaara watched with wide eyes as Itachi and Kisame danced both of them were heavily drunk. They had gone out to the club partying since it was a special occasion, well Deidara's and Sasori's anniversary. So now here they were dancing like two bitches, well they could barely move but it made Sasuke and Gaara wonder what they thought they were doing in their minds.

"Maybe we should bring your little brother here, he should dance with you" Kisame stated.

"You know what shark man! You make a point I ma go get him" Itachi spun around tripping on his own feet but his hands were there before his face hit the floor. Kisame laughed of course and begun the bum and grind with himself. "SASUKE!" Itachi yelled from the floor. Compare to his hot body the floor was so nice and cool.

"Hell no" Sasuke said under his breath as he watched Itachi trying to get up but not able to.

"I have a lil bro and I love him so much and I'll give him a _lollipop_ if he comes out and play with his big bro-bro!" Itachi yelled loundly and begun to roll on the floor to near the couch. Sasuke felt his heart soar a bit when his brother said he loved him, but it was just brotherly and with that he shot himself down a bit.

"He's probably asleep Itachi come here"

"No!" Itachi said like a small child making Sasuke smile "I want my little brother"

"Come here!" Kisame pulled the Uchiha by his foot and Itachi was trying to escape by clawing at the floor.

"NO! You stupid son of a bitch let go!" Itachi turned around to use his other foot to try and kick Kisame on the face.

"Im not a bitch! I'm a proud_ fish_ you little cock sucker."

"Beware the wraft of an Uchiha!" Itachi said managing to get up and tackling Kisame who nearly hit his head.

Gaara and Sasuke watched like two curious kitten that had something dangling before them as Kisame and Itachi were fighting before Gaara spoke "Well this is….. Interesting" Gaara said and Sasuke leaned in to whisper in Gaara's ear making the red head smile from ear to ear.

...Now that was the way to end the night.

* * *

Alright, I mean what kind of trouble could Sasuke come up with that will make Gaara smile so sadisticaly? You'll find out next chapter and get the full story, unless you can guess what happens...Please Review!!

**Thank-You's :**

Kaline Reine,**A Single Fragile Rose**,shadowX101,**Vampire Kitty**,secret25,**nejitenten4eva**,blisblop,

**purpleface14**, Skele,**Sabaku no Sable**,Chiya-chan,**thatxcoolxkid**,mio4ever,**jmills99**,Kyuuka-Kyubi,

**oztan**

Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you are all still enjoying the story.


	6. Is There Something You're Not Telling Me

Chapter: Six

Get It Brother

Is There Something You're Not Telling Me

Gaara and Sasuke watched like two curious kittens that had something dangling before them as Kisame and Itachi were fighting before Gaara spoke "Well this is….. Interesting" Gaara said and Sasuke leaned in to whisper in Gaara's ear making the red head smile from ear to ear.

Now that was the way to end the night.

"Let's do it then" The red head responded and Sasuke nodded going into his rooom to get his camera in the while Gaara went into the bathroom where he found what he needed. When they returned back to the living room Itachi and Kisame were still fighting and not Itachi was pulling Kisame's hair and making the shark start to yell.

"So how do you want to do this?" Gaara asked. Sasuke shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know, let's just start here I guess"

"Alright, but get a good angle" Sasuke nodded as he backed away and begun the new shoot. Afterall, drunk people were unpredictable.

* * *

_Next Day_

_Afternoon 3:00_

"Augh" Itachi had a head ache, his body ached and he just felt awful all over, what the hell happened last night? He looked around and saw that he was not in his bedroom as he sat up he also noticed that he was naked, well his boxers were still on….there was….his head hurt, he could not recall any events on how he got there. Just that he came home as Kisame dropped him off and then Kisame invited him self in….they danced to his song…. They fought and argued about his brother and then some bitches….and then he passed out. Or was it all blacked out….?

Itachi's eyes widen and he felt a sick feeling in his chest that coiled in his stomach when he felt movement on the other side of the same couch he was in and then a groan and someone falling off of it. With wide eyes he slowly turned over to see Kisame on the other side, his worst nightmare was confirmed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The scream from both shook the whole house. Itachi jumped up from the bed couch wrapping the white bed sheets around to completely cover him self as he stared at the other who was standing there looking like some sort of cross-dresser hooker shark. Kisame could not say that he was happy about waking up here. He was pretty up-set and horrified himself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KISAME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED-CROSS DRESSED-WHATEVER! AS WELL!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Itachi yelled in a panicked voice, this was new for him, Uchiha Itachi never panicked. At this point the raven hair man was terrified. Who wouldn't be? He just woke up next to _Kisame_ in nothing but his black boxers!

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL!!" Kisame was equally panicked, he was shirtless and wearing only a skirt and there was nothing under it, though he could not notice the make-up on his face. What the hell had happened last night, he remembered nothing, only passing out… and then a flash of him and Itachi seeming to roll around the room crossed his mind and he was even more frighten…. He would never…not the prestigious incestuous elder Uchiha. "DON'T TELL ME WE SLEPT TOGETHER! NO MY LIFE IS FINISHED! BRIAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!!"

"We…we could have not!" Itachi yelled trying to regain his composure as he remembered to breathe for once since he had been yelling. "What the hell happened?!"

"No, of course we did not **IT** you know….we just got drunk, two drunken friends" They were both breathing fast and Itachi wrapped the sheets around him a little more tightly and made sure he was covered up. This could not be happening; he was **not** supposed to wake up next to Kisame! No he was supposed to be all for Sasuke…. His one and only Sasuke! And now….

The door opened suddenly to show Sasuke come in wearing some casual clothes and his back pack over his shoulder "Oh I see you're awake" Sasuke smiled at them both when he saw them standing, he had to say their expressions were priceless, he nearly laughed his ass off then and there. That left Itachi stunned, why was his brother smiling. "Man you guys were loud last night"

"Wha-wha-what?" Itachi was having a hard time talking straight as the one he loved gave him the bad news. "Wha-What are you talking about Otouto!"

"I was scared you know, because I was woken up by you guys when you stubled back here last night all drunk and shit …. I did not need to see what I saw last night" Sasuke shook his head as he made his way to his room that smile still playing in his lips.

"Wait little Sasuke you don't mean us…." Kisame trailed off pointing back and forth to himself and Itachi trying to keep a straight face from crying.

"Umm-huh" Sasuke said nodding his head "You did" Sasuke was talking about something more different then what the shark and Itachi had in mind. "Well I have a lot of homework I better get to it, I brought yours too Niisan and yes I already ate lunch" Itachi and Kisame on the other hand were left traumatized as Sasuke disappeared into his room.

"We didn't!" Itachi yelled.

"Yeah….we didn't" Kisame shook his head "Oh god I have to go home! Let's forget this"  
Kisame left running out and screaming into the hall and streets like a mad shark. Itachi fell backward on his ass, he seemed broken as he thought about it more and more, he wanted to kill himself. What was his little brother thinking about him now?

His love?

Itachi touched his neck and felt a little ache from there and he ran to the bathroom to look at the section on the side of his neck. He had a bright hickie there with some small bites and it was made perfect like who ever did it took their time. "This can't seriously be happening"

* * *

_The Next Day_

_School _

Deidara and Sasori laughed as they heard the story. Sasuke shook his head trying his best not to laugh his ass off as the bell rang for second period. "I'll see you niisan, I'm going to class. Just relax alright?" Sasuke ran all the way into the building until he was about the second floor he ran to the bathroom to finally burst out laughing. One thing he did like was that hickie on his brother's neck. It somehow made himm feel like he possessed that part of Itachi.

"I take it they think they…. you know…with each other" Gaara asked as he came out of one of the bathrooms.

"This is priceless" Sasuke said as he pulled out a picture that had him, Gaara, Itachi, and Kisame, in it while Itachi and Kisame were passed out drunk, Kisame drooling and Itachi had a mustage pasted to his face.

"What do you think they will do when they find out the truth?" Gaara asked and Neji came out of the bathroom as well fixing his clothes.

"Uchiha"

"Hyugga"

"I say Itachi will kill us" Sasuke responded turning to Gaara.

"Why?" Neji asked and then Sasuke showed the picture to the white eyed boy. It tickled his funny bone because Hyuuga Neji laughed his ass off.

"Well, we'll find out in a few days"

* * *

As soon as Sasuke was gone Itachi punched Kisame. "Man Sasuke doesn't even know the half of it all" Sasori said. "He did seem in a hurry to leave just now, he usually is reluctant to leave your side Itachi" Itachi was not litening as he kicked the shark in the gut.

"Well, Sasuke's taking it well; maybe you'll still have a shot yeah" Itachi wanted to bang his head against something. He felt dirty like trash…..no lower. And he blamed Kisame for it as he kicked the shark again "I for one don't think it happened, yeah" Deidara stated "None of you were sore, and If Itachi was drunk and he loves his brother why would he sleep with Kisame? Doesn't make sense" Deidara should know, he was Sasori's Uke and boy did it hurt to walk after a good fuck.

"Anything is possible Deidara" Sasori stated. "Though that Hickie on Itachi's is too small for it to be from Kisame's huge mouth."

"I guess…and yeah, nice observation Sasori,"

"Man, I hate you Kisame so much!" Itachi kicked the shark till he collapsed into the ground in pain and once down there Itachi just kept kicking him. He was to busy using Kisame as his punching bag to even listen to the red head and the blond.

"Hey, it was not the highlight of my day. I've learn to let it go and you should to" Kisame managed to wheeze out before Itachi elbowed him on the face.

"Nothing happened!" Itachi snapped. What put him off more was that Sasuke didn't seem to care at all and he was to care free about this problem. Why had he not snapped at Kisame for touching him….maybe his brother really did not love him…..but that look in Sasuke's eyes when he told them… the smile on his little brothers face…..was it amusement dancing on those beautiful eyes?

'_Sasuke, are you keeping something from me?' _

_

* * *

__Two days later_

_Afternoon _

It had been two days since the incident and Itachi was not sleeping well or even eating well, he had lost five pounds on those two days. Sasuke had to try and feed him and try to keep him on his toes, but Itachi was not sure how to feel anymore.

So now a tense Itachi and his friends entered the living room to find Sasuke and Gaara in the couch having laughing fits, both boys felt like their sides were about to split. "What's so funny?" Itachi snapped. He still didn't like Gaara around his brother. Sasuke and Gaara tried to control their laughter but it was impossible so Sasuke just re-wound the TV while he tried to control his laughter.

"This is so hilarious" He stopped it and pushed play. Everyone watched the huge plasma TV with stereo surround sound and clear picture focus on a black screen before into a white one with noise before the tape played.

**Video- That Drunken Night. **

_Kisame and Itachi were sloppy fighting with hair pulling and bitch slapping for about a minute but then it seemed to be rewound to a much later time and scene to where Itachi is down passed out in the living room floor by the couch and Kisame all the way by the door sprawled in the floor. The lights were dimmed enough to see and still leave it a bit dark, the Kitchen's lights were on as well that illuminated more. _

"_Shhh…Shhhh" All of a sudden the video camera focuses on Sasuke's face as it appeared in the screen "This is what happens to an older brother when he comes home drunk with one of his friends and his teenage little brother and his friend have nothing better to do" The camera focused on Kisame's unconscious Body and Itachi's once more when Sasuke was done whispering. _

_Sasuke neared Itachi's body as he begun to undress his older brother and Gaara on the other side struggled on pulling Kisame to the other side of the couch so he will be near for when he was cross dressed and put to bed "Yo I'll need help with him he's freaking heavy" Sasuke on the other hand had to deal with a moving Itachi who kept trying to grab at him. _

"_Wait the freak up, let me finish off my freaking brother" Sasuke unbound Itachi's long raven hair as the last thing and jumped on the couch over to Gaara and the unconscious Kisame the camera was then focused on the shark as the raven and red head struggled to pull him all the way near the couch. Then Sasuke and Gaara were left panting and they tried to catch their breath but then the tape was rewound again showing that they went into the kitchen grabbed a couple of sodas and begun to drink them like if it was a drinking competition and stopped to where they, Sasuke and Gaara were putting make up on Kisame's face._

_Soon a skirt was put on the shark and his boxers then pulled out. Kisame was like a rock when he slept "Man he weighs so freaking much, he should go on a freaking diet" Sasuke and Gaara gave up on Kisame for the moment._

"_Even you are lighter" All of a sudden Gaara picked up Sasuke and then there was a fast song __played were Sasuke and Gaara were brake dancing and then that part was re-wound when the shark started to move and talk making Gaara and Sasuke jump. Turns out the shark needed to let out a fart that stunk up the whole room and had Sasuke and Gaara running to get things to make the smell go away. It took ten febreeze bottles and six perfume bottles to subsde the stench. Then they also opened the windows when the fire alarm begun to ring. The tape was rewound once more. _

_The video soon resumes to be were Gaara and Sasuke start to pull out the couch that turns into a bed. Sasuke was pulling at the side struggling for it to pop open and Gaara at the other and then they got into an argument together about where to pull and how but it was rewound quickly-even the fighting sequence- to the part that they finally had the couch out. Sasuke wanted to take a nap and not deal with it anymore complaining that it was too freaking hard but Gaara pulled him up and they both left the room only to comeback with some bed sheets and covers to dress the bed. _

_Sasuke then struggled to pull his brother up but he was slightly heavy for him and then Gaara helped him pull him over making Sasuke fall on top of Itachi. Itachi groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke struggled to get off. He couldn't make Itachi let go, damn his brother smelled so good, but that was beside the point and Gaara was panicking like crazy not knowing what to do. _

"_Freaking damn it Sasuke give him a freaking hickie!"_

"_Shut the freak up that will freaking wake him up!" _

"_Just freaking do it!" _

"_Freaking fine" Sasuke's mouth latched itself to Itachi's neck and he begun to eagerly suck and lick at a section on Itachi's as Itachi's hands moved over Sasuke's back as if encouraging him. That seemed to have lasted for a while…. 'NGH' Itachi whined and nearly fell off once Sasuke reluctantly got free but Sasuke caught him, shoved him deep in the bed and covered him well keeping his arms down so Itachi would not be able to reach for him again. _

"_That was freaking hot Sasuke"_

"_Shut up Gaara and get the freak out of here!" Sasuke of course could not deny that he liked it and that Itachi really did taste good and how good Itachi's caresses felt, he wanted more. Another thing he didn't think he would be able to do was that. He then went to the other side as he and Gaara looked down at the shark debating on what to do. It was like a light bulb popped over their heads as they ran out of the room and into the brightly lid hall. _

_A few seconds (Since it was rewound) they returned to the room with Segetsu and Juugo who helped then pick up Kisame, he was the one they had most trouble with. The guy nearly crushed Segetsu. Then all you see is them trying to get Kisame off the poor guy whos screaming in horror and pain. Soon the part is skipped to where the shark is put in his side of the bed and they are shaking hands as the other two leave. Sasuke and Gaara then closed the door with a loud thud._

"_Man this is so freaking troublesome" _

"_Tell me about it, so freaking annoying" _

_Sasuke and Gaara walked over to the camera and did some faces "And that's what happens" Gaara said as he patted the camera. Sasuke and Gaara then ran out of the room leaving the camera to focus on the sleeping Itachi and Kisame and then the Camera seemed to run out._

_End_

Sasuke and Gaara were still laughing Kisame had fainted the shark had never felt so happy in his life and wanted to congratulate the raven and red head; Deidara and Sasori had joined in the laughter, Itachi's brother rocked. And for the first time in those two days Itachi felt relief wash over him. Yeah, he knew he and Kisame had and will never have sex.

"So it was all a joke?" He asked to double check as he touched the hickie his little brother had given him, it seemed more reasonable since the teeth marking were too small to be made by Kisame's big mouth.

"Yeah, and look at all the money we won. We only got second place but you know" Sasuke shrugged with a sigh, a huge smile on his face. Itachi wanted to smile himself. He loved his little brother's smile. He congratulated his brother in his head for fooling him good, but he wanted to get back at the boy for the terrible experience.

"Who won first place?"

"A man getting hit in the balls by a football, classic" Sasuke said and looked up at his brother, the others were rewinding the video to see it again.

"Come here" Sasuke knew what was to come; he was going to be hit in the forehead by his brother's fingers. To Sasuke's surprise his brother's arms wrapped around him pulling him to his brother and their lips met in a world shattering kiss.

Itachi had done the only thing he felt he needed to do and do now, he kissed his little brother. He could tell the boy was shocked but he was both shocked and pleased when Sasuke responded to it and those lips open under his and his tongue came to claim what is his.

It was the sweetest kiss.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though im still not sure what should happen next, but the next chapter will hold a Lemon. I'll maybe make one with Neji and Gaara as well. Please Review and tell me what you thought!!

Thank You's To

shadowX101,**Shelia008****,**JigokuShoujosRevenge,**secret25**,Vampire Kitty,**Black-Sky-Loves-Me**,Sabaku no Sable,**Skele**,mio4ever,**thatxcoolxkid**,Dragon77,**Angel Girl Julia**,Kyuuka-Kyubi,**oztan**.

Thnank you all for reading and reviewing!!


	7. I Wanna See you, Get It Brother

Chapter: Seven

Get It Brother

I Wanna See you, Get It Brother

_If You With It Boy  
Get It Poppin  
Roll With Me  
Ain't No Stopping  
So Get It Brother  
We Parking Lot Pimping In My Dome (yeah)  
I Know Want You Want  
_

The kiss was nothing like those that you saw in the movies or anywhere else, it was not fake it was full of love and Itachi's arms were tight around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke's wound his around Itachi's neck pulling him impossibly close. But like all kisses do, they have to end eventually and theirs did, leaving them breathless and wanting more of each other.

This was the moment and this was the time.

"Why?" Sasuke asked breathlessly as he gazed into his brother's dark eyes so similar to his that shined with love and lust. Itachi leaned in and licked Sasuke's lips glossing them with his saliva and Sasuke could barely hold back a moaned. This was like a dream, perhaps he was still asleep…A pinch to his ass made Sasuke realize that he was standing on his own to legs and his brother had just kissed him. This was no dream.

"Because I love you and I can't wait any longer" Itachi said "I need you to know now" Sasuke smiled and Kissed Itachi again surprising his brother. All Sasuke could feel was happiness swelling all over his chest. The feeling was indescribable and it was burning him up inside. Like the lid of a shaken soda being popped open only to have the liquid rush out of there.

"I love you too, niisan" Sasuke said as he pulled away to look at his aniki in the eyes. He felt like he was about to cry from all the happiness, he suspected that he probably already was. "I've loved you for so long that I was scared" Itachi smiled.

"Love is scary isn't it Otouto"

"Aww, young love, yeah" Deidara said and everyone glared at him because it broke the brother's moment. Itachi was a bit embarrassed since Sasuke riled up so many emotions within him that he had no desire to show any one else but his little brother.

"Get. Out. All. Of .You" Itachi snapped in a dangerous voice that told them they only have five seconds left to live if they did not move and do as they were told.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke" Gaara nodded to Itachi "Itachi" and he left. He was glad that Sasuke had the one he loved, just that he was a little mad that he didn't guess that Sasuke was in love with his older brother. They do say, you end up loving the one you hate the most, guess even love can grow from hate.

Sasuke and Itachi were left in silence as they felt so many things rush through them "Since when?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden. Itachi shrugged in response.

"I don't know little brother, all I'm sure of it did not happen over night or I woke up saying I love you, it just hit me between the eyes in an unexpected way" Sasuke smiled.

"I've always tried to deny my feelings until I accepted them, at first I was confused about it all since you're my brother" Sasuke said softly. "I had decided not to tell anyone at all"

"You know what's strange actually falling for your brother" Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sasuke felt weird blushing down at the floor and Itachi was a bit nervous, he didn't want to move him and his brother to fast. They both soon locked eyes and then Itachi leaned in to brush his lips with Sasuke's leaving him breathless like if someone had just punched him in the gut. Sasuke had been kissed before, by whom? Didn't matter, All that matter was that Itachi's kisses made him weak all over and made him want more.

Sasuke pulled Itachi impossibly closer. "Aniki I want you badly" Sasuke moaned as he rubbed his erection against Itachi's thigh. Itachi chuckled.

"I want you too Otouto" As the kiss persisted on, Sasuke tugged, pulled, and clawed at Itachi's shirt with blind need as he let the insane sensation run through his veins. They both seemed lost in their own world when all of a sudden Itachi's cell phone begun to ring.

"Ignore it" Itachi mumbled against Sasuke's lips as he changed the angle and his hands slid under the boys shirt and brushed pass a nipple as he soon had Sasuke pinned to the wall and delicious moans exploding out of the boy. They both all of a sudden jumped slightly when the phone next to them rung loudly startling them out of the kiss. They both looked at it as there was a loud beep and then a voice.

'_Mr. Uchiha Itachi this is just a warning that your interview has been re-schedule and we need you here in within thirty minute, hope you can make it' –Beep_

"Oh shit! My college interview, I thought it would be tomorrow" Sasuke was frustrated but sighed and reluctantly pulled away from his brother.

"Go Itachi, and if you make it we'll celebrate" Sasuke said with a smile and Itachi turned to him with a smile of his own. He crushed his lips to Sasuke's.

"Trust me Otouto, I'll have you begging soon" he said in the harsh kiss before leaving his brother there dazed. Sasuke watched as Itachi left and then returned all well dressed.

"I love you"

"I love you too, niisan, now go get 'em!" Sasuke said and Itachi brushed their lips one more time and left. Sasuke fell on his knees breathless. Now what to do while his brother was gone?

There were chores, Homework. Yeah Homework, one thing Sasuke could not explain was the enthusiasm and eagerness he was filled with at that thought that his love/brother was going to make love to him probably tonight! He just felt like skipping.

He nearly did, but did not. He undeniably was in cloud nine.

_Itachi's Interview_

Itachi walked in and saw that Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Haku were there waiting in line to get inside and talk with the principal of this school. Pein, the bad ass principal of Akatsuki that has never failed to pick out the best elite students for his university. This school was in high demand and onlyu a few were selected, you were lucky if you were one of them.

"Hey Itachi, yeah….you and little Sasuke together now? Yeah" Itachi frowned.

"I got a call Deidara I'm here for an interview not to talk about my love life" Itachi retorted.

"Oooh, love life, yeah"

"Mr. Uchiha" a monotone voice called up and Itachi looked over to see an old man that had the door opened and he walked up to him. The man just smiled and ushered him inside the exciusite room that held two leather large black seats. "Please just go in and take a seat."

Itachi did as he was told when a voice from behind the chair "So tell me Mr.Uchiha Itachi, why would you want to come here at The University of Akatsuki when you can get into any other university out there?"

Well this was going to be a piece of cake; Itachi already knew his reasons and everything. He could take any question the man threw at him. "It's the only school that promotes any business major and even teaches in the newest advance technology and I'm very interested in it."

"Tell me all your goals and hopes in accomplishments for the future."

* * *

_With Sasuke_

**RedScaR- **_So you guys nearly had sex?!_

**AnGelOfDArknesS- **_IDK G, the kiss was hot though_.

**RedScaR- **(_sighs) you need a life_.

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD- **_what are you guys talking about? Can I join in on the conversation?_

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _AH! Hyuuga leave!_

**RedScaR- **_Come on Sasu let him stay. He won't tell I'll make sure of it._

**AnGelOfDArknesS**- _G this is personal!_

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD- **_just spit it out Uchiha, I won't bite you._

**AnGelOfDArknesS- **_Funny guy, ne?_

**RedScaR- **_All right already! Me and Neji will fuck tonight are you and your brother going to fuck each other tonight!?_

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _GAARA!!_

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD** _Sasuke is with his brother, well this is interesting._

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _Oh Shut Up white eyed Freak_

**RedScaR** _What did you call my boyfriend?_

Sasuke was currently having a glaring contest with the screen of Itachi's lap top. Sasuke usually used the computer but he was hungry and Gaara wanted to talk. So he had eaten some pizza and he had some sauce on the side, but now his food was forgotten save for the online battle that he did not even hear Itachi come in or step behind him.

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _You heard me!_

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD** _Stop fighting_.

**RedScaR** _Stay out of this Neji! Let me handle it._

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _Handle it!? You want to fist fight you little red coward!!_

**RedScaR** _Oh I am so crazy gluing your mouth shut! _

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _Brin-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

"AAAAH!" Sasuke was startled when he felt Itachi's arms go around him and when Itachi whispered in his ear "Let's fuck" It had scared the shit out of him. And here, Itachi, was the only person that could ever make him this scared or surprised.

"Got scared little brother?" Itachi asked amused.

"Itachi! You nearly gave me a heart attack" Sasuke snapped as he got up and spun around in the chair to fully face his older brother.

**RedScaR** _Sasuke?_

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD** _Sasuke, are you alringht?_

**RedScaR** _Sasuke did something happened._

Itachi watched the screen and smirked as he crushed his mouth to his little brother who was now straddling the chair to better face him. Sasuke gasped a bit into the kiss and he took it in him to dart his tongue in only to make Sasuke moan out a delicious sound. It was perfect a delicious sound exploding from those luscious lips.

One of his hands wound into Sasuke's hair as Sasuke slightly stood to wrap his arms around his neck as his other hand reached over to the computer and he popped one eye open to look at the screen while he allowed Sasuke to ravish his mouth.

**RedScaR** _Sasuke, answer me right now!_

**AnGelOfDArknesS **_Im Fine….more than fine in fact.._

**RedScaR** _What Happened?_

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _My sexy Nissan came...Aaahhhafaegt….ap fuck_

Itachi's hand faltered a bit as Sasuke changed the angle of the kiss and his tongue battle with his even more and the air seemed to become heavy and lacking. In other words it was getting hard to concentrate both mentally and physically when all he wanted to focus on was the soft eager Sasuke in his arms.

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD** _What are you doing?_

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _None ya business I GTG TTYL_

Itachi snapped the laptop closed shoving it to the side as he pulled Sasuke up and shoved him to the table. As Sasuke laid there sexily Itachi was soon over him like the plague, Sasuke's breath was knocked out of him harder than before when Itachi's lips crashed once more on his and there was a faint 'clack' sound of the chair that was in the way being shoved away like nothing.

Sasuke's legs were spread wide open for Itachi to settle himself better there and then he coaxed his brother to wrap 'em legs around his waist. Sasuke moaned out when he felt his brother's hard erect member and he rubbed his to his brother creating a friction between them that had both brothers moaning loudly in approval.

There was no longer any right or wrong.

Itachi's hands were firm as they pulled at Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke rose his hands so that Itachi could take it all the way off. "Itachi" he panted when all of a sudden a tongue came to lick at his nipple and suck on it making the boy under him squirm and arch with need. Itachi's tongue trailed over Sasuke's chest to Sasuke's stomach. The skin of his baby brother was so soft that he could not get enough. He did not pull off the shirt completely leaving it around Sasuke's wrists with his hands trapped above.

Sasuke groaned his legs moving around Itachi whose hands were running up and down every line of his body making him shake with need. Sasuke managed to move his hands dropping his shirt to the ground and his hands were soon free to touch his precious Aniki.

Itachi felt Sasuke urgently tugging at his shirt he lifted up from his little brother and took it off himself and noticed the way Sasuke's eyes darted around looking at his well-built chest as they took in the view that was being fed to them. He stood up then only to hear Sasuke whimper a protest as he moved his hands quickly and skillfully to his belt while his eyes stayed on Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand followed his brother's hands with his eyes and he felt his mouth go dry, he wanted a taste of his brother's skin when he remembered how delicious it had tasted. It was so seductive the way Itachi pushed those pants down along with his boxers to leave him standing there naked before his little brother while his eyes darted to that luscious mouth when Sasuke's tongue came out to lick his lips leaving Itachi in an infatuated state of mind.

"Itachi" Itachi watched that mouth move as his name was spoken salaciously, and then his eyes locked with Sasuke's again.

"You want to lick the lollipop little brother?" Itachi asked and Sasuke smirked at him. Itachi's eyes then caught that Sasuke was not the only one in the table, on the other side were the computer had been shoved, there was also a plate of pizza and some marinara sauce that Sasuke always loved to add to his pizza. They boy just loved anything with tomato. "Lay down little brother"

"But Itachi I want you now!" Sasuke whined as he shifted moving his hips a bit while his hand supported his body up while he was sitting close to the edge of the table. "Please niisan, fuck me nice and hard" Itachi leaned in to lick the side of his little brother's neck and enjoyed the pleasurable shiver that ran through Sasuke's body.

"And you're supposed to be a virgin?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke blushed an angry red, he knew he was a virgin but it was not his fault that he felt so safe with his brother. It was nerve wraking to think of having sex and he has seen it first hand, but he felt safe and warm when ever Itachi touched him it was almost a blind need and all he needed was to feel Itachi closer and more intimately.

"Itachi!" Sasuke arched as he was laid back down and he felt Itachi's teeth nibbling the flesh on his shoulder. Sasuke closed his eyes as he moaned louder and was about to clutched onto his brother when Itachi gave a squeese to his erection that was still clothed and just felt that intense pleasure rush through him but as quickly as it came Itachi was gone. "Itachi?" Sasuke huffed out.

"What?" Itachi asked he had walked all the way around and was looking at his brother's body in a different angle. "You know I think you'll look even more delectable if those pants of yours were off" Sasuke threw his head back to look at his brother with a minor glare and then his hands reached over for the hem of his pants and then he pulled them down slowly while still lying down arching up as he brushed them down his hips to his thighs kicking it past his feet until they completely came off. Itachi had to stop himself from drooling and getting a nosebleed. "Really sexy Otouto"

"Yeah, take me now Niisan!" Sasuke whined one more looking back to his brother who smirked at him. Itachi kissed his little brother which was the same as kissing up-side down. Sasuke pulled away and latched his mouth to his brother's neck making Itachi moan as he to lean over his little brother's body, Itachi reached over for the sauce and begun to put in on a straight line over Sasuke.

Sasuke hissed out when he felt something cool making a trail down his body all the way to his belly button. Itachi got on a chair as he leaned over his little brother and begun to lap at the soft flesh while Sasuke wiggled and moved, his eyes set for Sasuke's erection as he came more and more over his brother.

"aaah-haaa" Itachi then took Sasuke deep into his mouth surprising his little brother who was still under him writhing and trying to buck his hips as he wanted more of that heat, more of the pleasure Itachi was offering him. "Itachi!" Sasuke panted out as he sucked on the head and nibbled on the tip of Sasuke's man hood.

Itachi soon deep throated Sasuke who was moaning and mewling with appreciation to everything, he wanted to make his little brother scream more. "ITACHI!" that was when Sasuke came into his older brother's waiting mouth, Itachi sucked it up greedily like if it was candy cream. Itachi on the other hand let out a surprised moan when he felt his little brother's tongue lick of the pre-cum on the head of his own cock and felt a moan vibrate through him.

He soon stood up on the table giving Sasuke a great angle of his body and got off on the other side this time so he was onto of his brother and facing him, their lips were soon sealed in an ardent kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's neck and moaned louder when he felt Itachi's hands spreading his thighs, his legs were soon spread wide open.

Itachi broke the kiss and they were both panting. "Tell me you want it Sasuke" Itachi whispered into his little brother's ear making the boy under him shudder when his hot breath hit the sensitive skin in his neck.

" Itachi, I want it I need it, I'm desperate for it, so give it to me nice and hard" Sasuke said panting and not holding back. He then heard a crack and then he felt his brother's wet cold fingers probing at his entrance while he wiggle and let out a shuddering breath. "Itachi?"

"Shh, relax. I'm using an eggs yolk to lube you, so relax" Sasuke looked to the side ashame, using food as lube? Nice, Itachi, real nice, now his ass was going to stink. Sasuke didn't like the slimy think oily substance in his ass, Itachi was using an egg. Great, egg on his ass hole!

"Don't you have real lube?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, in the bedroom, but I can't wait and I won't let you get away, I need you now" Sasuke rolled his eyes but arched with a moan when he felt his brother's fingers touch a certain spot deep inside. He had been too diverted from complaining about the choice of lube he had not noticed Itachi had put in two fingers already and was stretching him out. Of course it was uncomfortable but when they touched his sensitivity it was just a royal flush of pleasure.

"Itachi!" Sasuke let that go in the purest ecstasy.

"Yes, my Sasuke"

"It feels _so _good Niisan" Sasuke moaned out as he tried to move his hips with his brother's moving fingers that kept touching him so intimately.

"So, are you ready for all of me?"

Sasuke whimpered "Yes" Itachi smirked and retreaded his fingers which Sasuke protested at their loss, but soon Itachi had his brother screaming even more in pain and ecstasy as he was being filled out thoroughly with something firmer and larger that had Sasuke's fingers digging in the back of Itachi's back.

"Relax, otouto" Sasuke gradually relaxed and then was panting at the wonderful felling of being thoroughly filled by his brother. The feeling that had the boy like Ooh, Itachi was trying hard not to pound his brother senseless right at the bat, the boy felt so tight and hot around him, in other words it felt so freaking good.

"Mo-move niisan, give me all you've got" Sasuke panted into Itachi's ear as his tongue came out to flick it. Itachi did not need to be asked twice as he moved out to the tip and rammed himself back in deeply hitting Sasuke's sweet spot dead on making the boy under him buck up, thrash and moan his name loudly, but he was not done and once more pulled out only to end up buried deep inside.

Both of them were already a sweaty mess and all pants and moans as they moved together, their bodies touching and their lips fusing all of a sudden in an ardent kiss full of the sweetest passion as they committed it to the most sinful act. Itachi moved one way, hit Sasuke like that, Sasuke moved and arched to his brother's touch his lips trembling as he cried out Itachi's name knowing that their climax was hanging right over their heads.

Their minds went thoroughly blank and all there was the feeling of intense passion as they moved and rocked the table, Moving faster and faster, Itachi felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and knew he was almost there as he grasped Sasuke's cock that had come back for more and pumped him in time as he thrust his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and mimicked the dance happening down below. Sasuke moaned out his legs wrapping tightly around Itachi's waist as a few tears fell from his eyes, the pleasure was unbearable and he was nearly to the edge and he felt like he needed Itachi even deeper inside.

Itachi suddenly pulled Sasuke forward sitting him in his lap but he did not stop pounding as his arms went around Sasuke's slim waist and he had Sasuke bouncing up and down in his lap. The movements becoming urgent, the tortured ardent, Itachi's teeth sunk unto Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke cried out making Itachi hit him harder in the spot. Mouths still fused and tongues still tangled as their sleek bodies moved.

Hearts racing, breaths short, bodies tense and sweaty, with one more thrust Itachi threw them over the edge and they both cummed simultaneously Sasuke arched up braking the kiss as he released a loud "ITACHI!!" That filled the entire kitchen as Sasuke released hard and his head was thrown back with a full flush and he crumbled backwards, Itachi on the other hand buried his face In the crook of Sasuke's neck calling out "Sasuke" In a muffled groaned as he to came hard deep inside Sasuke' tight heat and he tried to keep his trembling body up with Sasuke's but as soon as he was done and Sasuke fell he collapsed on top of his Otouto.

God damn it, not even masturbating could an orgasm feel so good.

"Niisan" Sasuke panted breathlessly "Itachi…that…that …was amazing" Itachi nodded against his little brother's chest as he could heart that Sasuke's heart was beating just as frantically as his is. Both of them basked in the bliss of the orgasm.

"I love you Otouto"

"I love you too Aniki"

Itachi pulled out of Sasuke and then rolled off his little brother but dragged him with him bringing Sasuke tightly to his side as Sasuke snuggled deep into him his face buried in Itachi's neck, both of them passed out suddenly with their minds numb with bliss that still coursed through their veins.

* * *

**Beginning Is CB and T-Pain Lyrics, but switched. Ya'll know if you ever heard Kiss Kiss.**

Alright, so I got confirmed and...Yeah. I went to take a test and now I'm here bored out of my mind, and it's my party. I hate my cousins; they are all full of bull. Anyways, I decided late at night was best to up-date and I finally got that song Lollipop! YEAH!!

OH! The whole Egg as lube came from a Spanish book I was reading called: The Hatchet/El Hacha. The idea just came, I hope all you enjoyed the lemon scene. There will be another one with Neji and Gaara. I mean ending the story here, leaves it feeling empty ne?

**Thank You's To:**

A Single Fragile Rose: (Thanks really means alot.)

**Wolfie** (Grin)

Vampire Kitty (Wow, I can't believe you liked it, i was scare to mess it up, thank you)

**Luna (**It's okay, atleast your enjoying the story, right?)

Infinitive-Insanity(Thanks, I needed to make Orohimaru hilarious)

**Sabaku no Sable****(**LOL, My cousins did that once, that's why I never fall asleep when they are around)

secret25(Well, he didn't deny it, but...-Evil Laugh-)

**purpleface14**(They said freaking so much because, well, it's funny)

Skele(Tickles even your bones, huh?)

**mio4ever**(Thanks)

thatxcoolxkid(Thank you Im Glad you enyoyed the last chapter.)

**oztan**(Yup, 'bout time they kissed LOL)

Black-Sky-Loves-Me(Thanks)

**Angel Girl Julia**(Thanks)

SandXDemonX13(Thanks)

**Marjolein-chan** (Thanks)

shadowX101(Thanks)

**Kyuuka-Kyubi**(Thanks)

Well. I Hope you all review once more for this one, I tried my best to not ruin the story. Thank you all for your reviews!! I really apreciate it.


	8. Before The Night Is Over

Chapter Eight

Get It Brother

Before The Night Is Over

_Meanwhile _

**AnGelOfDArknesS** _None ya business I GTG TTYL_

Gaara stared at the screen wondering… '_Could Sasuke and his brother be having sex at this moment?' _Gaara blushed at the thought of Sasuke and Itachi naked and sweaty while they fucked, that was hot mental picture that he nearly fainted of the overload. Being Male, brothers, plus hot must be a sin to be fucking.

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD – **_Gaara are you also getting a mental picture?_

Gaara looked at the screen of his computer and smiled at what he read from Neji, come on anybody can get all hot over some hot guy, but it was only your true love that could make you feel and blush while at the same time make your heart race and pump in your ears loudly, leaving you in a daze. That was true love and what could really get your cock in need of fast release that you could not wait at all and you could soil your pants from one look from them.

**RedScaR** – _Yeah, but I have a better one of you buck naked and in my bed. _

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD **–_You did tell Uchiha we we're going to fuck didn't you…but it can't be done at my house. _

**RedScaR – **_why?_

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD** _My cousin and Uncle, they could catch us._

**RedScaR **– _That's alright, my father is barely home and my Brother is scared of me and my sister wont give a fuck, so fuck at my house …like now?_

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD** _Don't even worry about it baby, I'm already there. _

**RedScaR**- _See you then_

**ForeveRWhiteeyeD- Logged off at 6:30 Pm **

Gaara smirked, oh yeah; Sasuke was not the only one who was not going to be able to walk tomorrow. Gaara remembered how Iruka had looked in so much pain when Kakashi enetered him and wondered how bad could it be?

* * *

"Come in" Gaara smirked at his boyfriend who came in looking around looking nervous as he followed Gaara all the way to his room. They both were silent as they passed the kitchen were Temari was on the phone and seemed to be having some phone sex as she fingered herself. They quickly headed in and Gaara closed the door and locked it.

"Should sex even be planed like this?" Neji asked as he looked out the window "Alright, I'll spill. I'm nervous"

"Like im not, come take me sailor!" Gaara said dramatically falling on his bed with his legs spread open and in the air. Neji smiled and it nearly tickled his funny bone, yeah, he could go with this. After all Gaara is and will always be completely his. He walked over to Gaara putting a hand in either side of the red head's head and leaned in to kiss him while two arms came up to wrap around him.

All uncertainty was erased when Gaara granted entrance into his mouth and Neji didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue deep inside and explore that mouth. Both of them moaned as they begun to grope at each other. Gaara was an eager go getter, it did not take him long to take that shirt off Neji and his hands to explore the expanses of that chest.

"Take my clothes off Neji" Gaara ordered, for the one at the bottom he sure was demanding and Neji did not fail to oblige to his lover's wishes. He took Gaara's clothes off, first the shirt latching on to a nipple making Gaara moan and then taking off both the pants and the boxers off at the same time. The feelings flying off the wall were incredible.

Gaara moaned even louder when Neji fisted his dick and begun to pump him, man it felt wonderful as he threw his head back and moaned more "Neji! Neji!" He cried out. Neji was enjoying it as he trailed his tongue down that body and soon that cock was buried in his mouth. "NEJI!" Gaara groaned out as this was the first time of being sucked off, and the feeling was undescribable.

It did not take so long for Gaara to cum in Neji's mouth who managed to suck up everything that Gaara had to provide. It was not so bad for his first time at this, that's when he stood up and then pulled down his own pants and boxers and threw them at the other side of the room to land with Gaara's own discarded clothes.

"Did you bring the lube?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah" Neji said as he showed it to him, he had taken it out before throwing his pants of course, he was not that stupid.

"Alright then, let's get to it do it" Neji smiled and kissed Gaara once more While his fingers found Gaara's entrance and begun to prove at it. Gaara moaned and knew it was going to hurt so he shut his eyes tight while his hands came to hold Neji's head in place so the kiss won't brake.

In went the finger and Gaara cried out in Neji's mouth, Neji didn't move it and waited for Gaara who soon relaxed and then he shoved in the next one and in this one Gaara just hissed and then Neji knew that he should start to stretch him out. Gaara was good at relaxing his body and the fact that he had Neji's mouth to devour made it the much easier.

Neji moved his fingers from left to right and apart to stech Gaara out and then he moved them a bit deeper he was in a mission: In search for Gaara's sweet spot. Neji nearly pulled away when Gaara cried out loudly but not in pain but pleasure, he had found what he had been looking for. Gaara let go of Neji's head with a gasp when Neji's fingers came out and he watched Neji lick his fingers before turning to face him.

"You taste too good" He said and smiled, he loved that blush on Gaara's face. "Are you ready?"

"..Yes, do it to it"

Neji leaned in and kissed Gaara on the mouth as his body seemed to come to life and pull up and positioned himself right on the tip of Gaara's entrance. A quick inflicting pain should be much less painful than a slow one, so Neji thrust in fast to the hilt that Had Gaara screaming out in pain but then mixed with pleasure as he managed to hit that spot.

"Neji! Mother fucker" Gaara said and Neji looked down at the glaring Gaara.

"What?" He panted out.

"Move your freaking ass" The red head snapped and Neji didn't think twice about it as he pulled out and then slammed back in. Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs as the ecstacy rushed through him "Move, move and keep moving"

"I am I am!" Neji picked up the pace and went in harder, came out and returned in faster hitting Gaara on that spot making both of them lose their minds and because of that they did not notice someone knocking the door.

"Gaara, what's going on in there?"

'_OH HELL YES HIT ME HARDER PAPI!' _Kankuro stiffened as that came out, was Gaara doing something….wrong? Why was Gaara moaning and saying all of this as if ….he was being pleasured. Hesitantly Kankuro gulped and opened the door only to see something that he'd never thought that he would see….

Gaara under a long haired guy buck naked and fucking The guy then grasped Gaara's cock and begun to pump them, none of the both seemed to notice him as the look in their face told him that they were both enjoying this…..it was like a pornographic video.

"Yo what's goi--" Kankuro's own boyfriend Kiba stopped short as he saw what was happening.

"NEJI!?" He yelled in shock, said one looked up and stopped all movement making his red head lover underneath glare at being interrupted.

"GET OUT, GET OUT! KANKURO YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND GET OUT!"

"Sorry Gaara I didn't mean to walk in on this, I thought you were getting killed." Kankuro said rapidly before running out.

"Keep hitting that tight ass Neji!" Kiba praised but a pillow was thrown to his face.

"GET OUT!" Kiba ran out of there screaming at the scary look in Gaara's face. Neji was about to get up and lock the door when he was stopped by his red headed lover.

"No, continue. Who care's about the door" Neji nodded and proceeded to do as he was doing, pumping in and out of Gaara's tight ass. Thanks to the interruption the dance lasted longer to the point that their bodies were weeping with the intense pleasure that coursed them while sweating profusely.

"GAARA!"

"NEJI!"

Both of them came hard over the edge screaming loudly before they both literally passed out cold. It took everything out of them and it left them in a blissful state.

* * *

Itachi was the first one to come around after being dead to the world for nearly an hour, the air in the kitchen was getting cold and his little brother's warm body was starting to turn cool as well. He got off the flat table wich did not leaving his body that rested and he leaned over to pick up his little Sasuke. As soon as he was in his arms he walked up the stairs all the way to his bed room.

Itachi soon placed Sasuke on the bed and nudged the boy a bit wondering if he was ever going to wake up but Sasuke made no movements to do so. Itachi sighed as he covered his little brother up and looked at the time, it was Seven thirty in the afternoon, that's when his stomach growled and he knew he was hungry and his little brother might be as well when he woke up.

With that Itachi went to his closet and pulled out some black baggy sweat pants, fuck any underwear and just slipped them on over his hips and walked out of the room leaving the door open. Sasuke should be waking up soon.

* * *

Naruto walked around his room all bored, how come no one was calling him? He sighed and turned on his computer to the internet, no one was online….wait there was Hinata and Sakura…and Ino…all girls. Oh well.

**Crrzy4RamEn: **Yo wazz up Girls!!

**BleachBlonD: Logged Off 7:35**

**PinKBubblEguM: Logged Off 7:35**

**PearLEyed: **_Hey Naruto!_

Weird, Naruto though why would Sakura and Ino log off so suddenly, there was something up with those two.

**Crrzy4RamEn **_Hey Hinata have you noticed something weird with Sakura and Ino_

**PearLEyed: **_Nothing other than the fact that they are now together._

**Crrzy4RamEn: **_THEY ARE WHA!!_

**PearLEyed: **_In a relationship. I GTG, TTYL Naruto._

**Crrzy4RamEn: **_Bye_

**PearLEyed: Logged Off 7:37**

"Naruto your older brother is here!" Naruto jumped up and ran out of his room, he had not seen his older brother in a year now and he was finaly back! It was all because he started college and was three years older than him.

"Kyuubi!" He said and stopped short when he notice his brother "Wow" he said speechless. His brother was hotter than he remembered; both of them were nearly the same, blond hair and whiskered cheeks, except that Kyuubi's eyes were a brown color that looked red. Their skin was the same tan, but Kyuubi licked wearing darker colors like the black shirt he is wearing and the blood red tight jeans. Naruto only wore Orange and sometimes some black.

"What's the matter little brother? Why are you staring" Well who was not? Kyuubi had a piercing on the side of his nose, on on his eyebrow, one over his lip, and several over his ear. Once Naruto saw him talk he noticed the black one on his tongue.

"Do they hurt?" Naruto asked unsurely and Kyuubi chuckled.

"No" He knew that his parent's were freaked out and so was his little brother. "Come on let's go spend some time" Naruto smiled from ear to ear at that.

"YAY!" He bounced and ran out the door with Kyuubi following behind. Their parent's were still left speechless, they had never been able to control Kyuubi, but Naruto and Kyuubi were always close.

* * *

Sasuke stirred from sleep and got up wincing at the pain that shot up from his ass but he had to go to the bathroom. As soon as he returned he saw that his brother was not there and went over to his room and searched for his blue baggy sweat pants, no underwear. It was not like it mattered, he then also slipped on a button up blue shirt that is also sleeveless but didn't button it up.

Sasuke then proceeded to slowly walk down the stairs to subside the pain when he heard his cell phone ring that was dropped by the edge of the hall…..when did that get there? Flashes of Itachi kissing him and graping him came to mind and then that they were disturbed by a loud ringing….right. He flipped it open "Hello?"

"TEME!" Great it was the dobe, another pain "My brother is in town! Can you believe it!?" Sasuek sighed.

"No, unbelievable" Sasuke knew Kyuubi, the guy was a blond with redish eyes and tan skin, he was alright but to him he culd not compare to Itachi. One thing he did know though was there was some sort of string connection between Naruto and Kyuubi, a weird one that was not brotherly. Could they be incestuous as well? "What do you want?"

Sasuke could hear someone say 'here let me talk to the little boy' and then there was a 'He's my friend don't you dare tell him anything stupid!' and then 'just hand it over!' Sasuke was seriously considering hanging up both blonds were annoying. "Hello? Little Sasuke are you there"

"Once more, what do you want?" Sasuke said in a icy voice.

"Ooh! Sasuke you sound hot now….I wonder if you look as hot as you sound" Kyuubi said in a loud voice over the phone.

"No, I'm just me" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, right….so anyways I will like to talk to your brother, is Itachi there, he's not answering his cell phone" No duh. It was because Itachi had his cell phone in the car were he usually for got it. Or perhaps he intentionally left it there so they won't be interrupted.

"Sure" Sasuke then slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were Itachi was cooking, he smiled softly as he came up to him and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"Hello Otouto, how do you feel?"

"Sore from my ass" Sasuke said and blushed. Itachi turned around to kiss his little brother and caress his sides, Sasuke had nearly forgotten that Kyuubi was on the line when he heard a scream from it, it sounded like both blonds were yelling. Itachi even broke the kiss to look down at Sasuke's hand.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Kyuubi"

"That fucker is back?" Sasuke nodded "Last time I saw him was about two months ago and he had a lot of piercings…." Itachi shook his head "here let me talk to him." Sasuke handed Itachi the phone and then proceeded to poke and nip at the food Itachi had been making.

"What's up crazy Vato"

"Not much, not much homes, I was in town wondering if you'd like to hang out"

"I can't at the moment…." Itachi glanced over at Sasuke who looked up at him curiously and sause running down the side of his mouth since he started poking at the food already, none the less looking all mouth watering "I have plans"

"What? Plans? Can't you dump all that paper work on you little brother?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Would you dump it on your little brother?" Kyuubi laughed.

"I don't have paper work, so come on"

"Tomorrow…." Itachi glanced at Sasuke once more "Maybe"

"Man you don't have parents and can so as you please but won't come out?" Kyuubi complained. "What can be so important?" Itachi smirked.

"Fucking my little brother" Itachi answered and he heard the car screech on the line.

"OMG YOU DID NOT! THAT IS SO HOT!!"

"I have to go"

"Yeah, alright" the line went dead. Itachi turned to look at Sasuke again who was mixing up the food and eating it in large amounts. He looked delectable.

"Sasuke, come here"

* * *

"What happened, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi still pondered, how did Itachi do it? Get his brother?

"Nothing….just" Kyuubi smiled "do you remember how we used to kiss and all that?" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah" He said "I sometimes miss it"

"Do you really like girls Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked, it was the main reson why had chosen an out of state college, Naruto had been after girls saying that he liked a pink haired one. He felt like everything he had with Naruto had been lost.

Naruto sighed "No, I only pretended because mom said that brothers don't kiss in the lips and all that" Kyuubi turned to Naruto.

"You told her?"

"No, I asked her about kisses and their meanings"

"Does it matter that im your brother? You won't love me or be with me because of that?" Naruto looked up at Kyuubi….he did love and all the time miss his brother. He thought and thought on it but it only led to one thing. He loves his brother.

"Yes, I'll be with you! Fuck them and what they say" Kuyuubi smiled at that.

"Seal it with a kiss?" he asked pointing at his lips and Naruto did not hesitate to lean in and kiss his brother firmly on the lips. Kyuubi was about to deepen it when Naruto pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"You still didn't tell me what happen on the phone call" Kyuubi hesitated a bit but then shrugged.

"Itachi and Sasuke, well, they're a couple" Naruto seemed to freeze and Kyuubi waved a hand in front of his face. "Naruto?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!!"

* * *

Im glad all of you liked the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. I've been up-dating another story more than this one and it was about time I up-dated...so please Review!!

Thank-You's

**Infinitive-Insanity**,Sen the Crazy Cat Lady,**shadowX101**,Vampire Kitty,**mio4ever**,Skele,**Angel Girl Julia**(thank you for telling me about Loveless, it's so good!!), **Kaline Reine**,thatxcoolxkid,**Sabaku no Sable**,Luna ,**Black-Sky-Loves-Me**,oztan,**secret25**


	9. Make Me Believe You, Brother

Chapter Nine

Get It Brother

Make Me Believe You, Brother

_A week later_

Itachi knew that Sasuke was in pain, the past night they had gone for nearly five rounds, maybe it was more he lost count, but he still coulnd't get enough. He was just glad that they did not have classes that morning, but If Sasuke's ass is a drug then he's a fan, Sasuke was like a damn drug dealer. Still, he cracked one eye open and watched as his little lover tried to sit up on the bed.

"Danm Itachi, I hate you so much right now" The little raven hissed as pain shot up from his ass all the way up his spine. "Ouch, ouch"

"Funny, just about three hours ago you were yelling and screaming my name, telling me 'Itachi give me more' even went as far as impaling yourself and now you can't handle the consequences?" Itachi's voice was full of amusement and Sasuke just snorted. He couldn't argue with that, he probably sounded like a whore in heat. Then again who the hell could not want more of that mind-blowing sex, it was sinfully and righteously good.

"Yeah well, your not getting in this ass for a month" Itachi groaned.

"It will get better in time Otouto, you'll enjoy getting it in the ass all the time" Itachi chuckled as Sasuke hopped over to the bathroom muttering 'ouch, ouch' every time he hopped.

"Whatever"

"I love you Otouto" Sasuke stuck out his head and glared at his brother.

"No you don't you just want my ass for your dick to have a home" Sasuke stuck out his tongue and went back in the bathroom.

"That just comes with love, because I truly love you" Sasuke stuck out his head again this time grinning.

"Ye ah well, make me believe you, brother" Sasuke was going to go back in and popped his head out again "and no, sex and love do not mingle when all we've been having is sex" Itachi groaned as he watched with mirth as his brother slammed the door close and locked it so he would not get any naughty thoughts.

"And I was going to let him fuck me" Itachi mumbled to himself and then chuckled. He was going to take his baby brother out in a date and prove to him that his feelings ran deeper than he thinks. Although some of the pain Sasuke was feeling up his ass right now made Itachi feel like his pleasure to himself and got some sort of revenge on his little brother for the stunt he pulled with Gaara while he had bee drunk.

He just wanted to forget it ever even happened.

* * *

_At The Uzumaki Residence _

Naruto and his brother knew that what they were about to do was going to brake their parents and was about to brake their family apart. Mrs. Uzumaki and Mr. Uzumaki, Naruto's and Kyuubi's parents took a sip of their tea with bored expressions on their faces. "So what is it that you boys need to tell us" their father's dull voice spoke his blue eyes reflecting on that boredom.

"Well" Naruto started sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "me and …augh…how the 'H' do I say this" Naruto was sweating under the pressure.

"Me and Naruto want to be together, as in Incest couple, got a problem?" Naruto stared in shock at how bold his older brother was. All of a sudden the information had sunk into their parents' ancient brain because Kyuubi and Naruto had tea spit into their faces.

"Say wha!" They quoted one of them rappers as they gapped at their children.

"I love Naruto, I love him more than a brother" Naruto's bright blue eyes shimmered like blue crystal and his brother's proclaimed words. Funny how he felt the same, but now he felt that he could not just speak the words and kisses between him and his brother were common, he needed to do something bold to prove that he also loved Kyuubi as Kyuubi was being bold at this moment.

"Really, you love your brother?" Their mother asked with her lips twitching.

"Yeah" Their father said and startled the two blonds when they jumped up and yelled for joy leaving them confused. This was an even scarier reaction then what the two blond brothers had expected from their parents.

"What the hell" Kuubi yelled as he was starting to be pushed out the door by his mother and Naruto by their father.

"You have no idea how long we've wanted the two of you out of the house!" their mother chirped "Kids are fun but they change your life like a three hundred and sixty degree circle" She laughed.

"SO! Now that you two can depend on each other we totally support your incestuous relationship and you'll have the rest of your lives, go live free little birdies!" their father chirped in and turn to his wife. "Do you realize all the places we can go to? Everything we've missed out and we're only thirty six!" Their mother nodded and both blond males seethed as their parents planned vacations and a whole lot of shit that new married couples did.

"Something tells me they really never cared what we did" Kyuubi growled looking from one parent to the other with a loathing look, Naruto nodded furiously but his eyes turned big and watery "What?" Kyuubi snapped, his red eyes glaring at his younger lover/brother.

"I can't say it, but I'll make you believe me!" The younger blond said puffing up his chest. "I promise!" Kyuubi was confused but couldn't help but smiled at his silly little Naruto.

* * *

Gaara's eyes stayed on his brother's dark eyes as his older brother was finally able to look him in the eye once more. "Don't ever you come into my room like that again" Gaara stated and Kankuro sighed. He didn't wante to, he didn't mean to, but in the end he busted in nearly ten times into Gaara's room catching his younger brother in the act.

"I didn't want to, I m so sorry Gaara"

"I don't mind much, I'm not ashamed. But something bothers me"

"What?" Kankuro asked raising a brow; his face was still freshly painted.

"You seem to dislike my sexual preferences though your gay as I am, and you seem to dislike my Neji" Kankuro swallowed, that was not it.

"I'm just a bit uncomfortable, you are my younger sibling" Gaara crossed his legs. "And I walked in on you a bunch of times having sex, that is just disturbing."

"I don't believe you brother" The red head stood up when there was a knock at the door knowing exactly who it was; he really needed to get out of the house. Sometimes he wished he and Kankuro had a stronger brother bond, but that will never be since his brother was such a hypocrite and a chicken to add to his pathetic playing doll nature. He used to see his older brother in the father role, but now……he was not sure what was up with his brother.

"Hello Gaara" The red head's troubled thoughts vanished and he hugged his boyfriend. "Come on let's go" Gaara nodded.

Kankuro wathed, no, he was not at all bothered by it, but he still felt like the older brother that needed to protect the younger. Neji was the boyfriend and he was not to allow the boy such explicitly with someone as young as Gaara to be having sex already. Though it was ridiculous, Gaara was not a female, which still did not mean Neji might leave his brother and break his heart saying he just wanted to use his body.

He was worried.

* * *

Sasuke was now fully dressed sitting on his chair at the kitchen table with Itachi's lap top before him as he typed out his essay on whether he was pro-life or pro-choice. Despite the fact that he was gay, he was Pro-life; he might want to adopt a child in the future. Maybe when he and Itachi were like forty…… Though how could he be certain they will last that long in a supply of sex alone.

What if this was some sort of lusting after your brother kind of thing and in the end it was just hot sex or something. It hurt his heart, no, he could feel it he truly loved his brother. He just wanted to be reassured about his brother's feelings with something other than the hot passionate sex they shared. They had that part thoroughly down.

Sasuke stiffened and then relaxed when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and that delicious smell known as Itachi intrigue his libido. "Hey Sasuke, how about you and me go out on a date tonight, just the two of us" Sasuke shivered at the hot breath that brushed his ear like a caress.

"Alright" Itachi chuckled and it vibrated throughout Sasuke making the young ravens heart skip a beat and race causing a blush to spread nicely across his cheeks.

"Be ready by twelve, we'll go out for lunch" Sasuke swallowed and watched his brother walk out of the room.

"Man I hate this weakness for you Itachi" He mumbled to himself "I hate it so much, that I love you so" Sasuke scowled, he had just quoted that Rhihanna song …what was it, Hate That I Love You? Still, love was a complicated thing to explain. After all, how could a brother prove to the other their unconditional love? They were practically committing a sin.

* * *

Itachi watched as Sasuke looked troubled, he was not sure how he was not showing his love to his brother, but perhaps he could be a bit more intimate. He was going to make sure that by the end of the date Sasuke will feel no doubts and be completely assured in their relationship.

* * *

Gaara entered his house that afternoon, he was not expecting his brother to still be there, he was not expecting his brother to be even waiting for him, he was least expecting what came next.

"Gaara, we need to talk"

* * *

**Alright, you all wanted it and the next chapter is here, hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review. **

**Oh, Im not sure if to make it one last chapter or two. One will have a lemon if it's two.**

**But I still Don't know.**

**Im Also Unsure for a Bonus Story...(Sighs.) **

**Thank You's: **Skele,**mio 4ever**,thatxcoolxkid,**Sen the Crazy Cat** **Lady**,Sabaku no Sable,**Luna ,**Vampire Kitty,**Angel Girl Julia**,Kaline Reine(Yupyup, Ritsuka is so cute!! i Wuv him alreadyLOL. Naruto is long...),**Infinitive-Insanity**.

Thank you all for reviewing!!


	10. This Is How You Make Me Feel

Chapter Ten

Get It Brother

This Is How You Make Me Feel

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, it was not bad at all that his brother had moved away and to his surprise his brother even had an apartment here in Konoha. At this current moment he had lit up candles, created an awesome dinner and was now adding bubbles to the tub for a bubble bath to finish the touches of such a romantic atmosphere. The bath tub scared him already though; it looked like that one from that movie 'What Lies Beneath'. His blue eyes watched what was left of the clear water intently as if daring a ghost to show its reflection.

"Tadaima Naruto-chan"

Splash

"Ahhhh!-cough-" Naruto was startled by his brother's voice that he had fell into the water and was now splashing and coughing as he tried to come up for air. Kyuubi was surprised by all that he saw, he had only left to go buy some supplies but Naruto had insisted in staying so he didn't force him to go with him. Now he came to find a lightly lighted warm house, and he rushed up stairs when he heard something like someone drowning. He came in on time to see a soaking wet Naruto who had managed to stand up and was now gapping for air.

"What are you doing?"

"Okaeri Kyuubi-nii" Naruto coughed out "I was trying to make you dinner and a bath to show how much I love you" and the blond boy managed to pull that off with a pathetic look that made him look cute all the way and he managed to pull out a bright blood red rose leaving Kyuubi at a lost for words. Naruto's heart was pounding and he was shaking, he was scared and nervous at the same time.

"You're an idiot" came a harsh reply that made him flinch.

"Sorry Kyuubi" the smaller boy mumbled out meekly.

Kyuubi chuckled.

"I already know you love me a lot, you did not need to do this" he walked over to his dripping wet Naruto and leaned in to kiss the younger blond. "Thank you, this is why I love you so much, only you could come up with something so …atrocious" Naruto was lost in a daze that it took five minutes for his brain to connect the dots.

"Hey! It was not horrible at all" Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

"Shut up Naru-chan" he hissed "Just kiss me and let's not stop till we had a good workout" Naruto could only gasped as his brother pinned him to the white tile wall "I'll have you begging for making me want you so bad, right now you look so sexy" Naruto shut his eyes tightly as sensation rushed up his heating body.

"I want you too" Naruto's heart was pounding, racing in time wondering when it was going to explode as Kyuubi's hot breath traveled his wet whiskered cheek and soon they were engaged in a hard passionate kiss. Naruto brought his hand up and entangled it on his brother's own blond hair.

Both blonds separated as they moved around making the water splash and spill on the floor "Let's go to the--" Kyuubi never finished that statement as they spun around Slipping, as Naruto fell with him and Kyuubi being the one to hit his back hard on the cold wet floor.

"I think I won't make it, I want it hard and rough here and now" Naruto state boldly without thinking, all his rational thinking was clouded with a blind need. Kyuubi did not need any more welcoming or was he going to further urge them to the room, they were perfect as they were at the moment. Naruto was shocked as he was dragged down and pinned to the floor harshly and gasped as he was having his pants be tarred off. "Kyuubi?" he gasped.

"Shut up and beg" Naruto swallowed hard, this was so much like a wet dream. He wanted it; he was already hard for it that there was no way to deny it when the concrete evidence was there. His blue eyes met red brown ones that seemed to eat him up alive burning him inside and out. "And make sure to speak up" he nodded.

"Suck me off" Kyuubi pushed him backwards so he was on his back.

"Patientce, it is what I'm about to do, relax" Kyuubi smirked as he finally finished taking Naruto's pants off. All Naruto could do was arch his back off the floor when a deliciously warm mouth swallowed him whole and sent pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Kyuubi" the younger blond trashed about writhing in the pleasure. The mouth sucked at him softly and then with more force, those teeth scrapping up his length and driving him insane. It was to much, the sensation so new to him and he was sure he was about to explode.

"Cum" the single word echoed off the walls with such sensuality that it left Naruto gasping for air as he reached his climax coming hard and shooting it up in the air. There were stars, there were flashing lights, Naruto was left disoriented. Kyuubi smirked as he took the time to take off his own pants and boxers. Naruto was coming back down to earth to see Kyuubi pulling up his shirt and pull it over his head leaving it locked around his arms and behind his neck, with his arms thrown back and back arched perfectly off the floor.

"You look ravishing like that tonight my sweet" Kyuubi whispered as he ran his tongue along Naruto's ear making the blond blush madly.

"Kyuubi"

"Hmm, scream it my love"

"KYUUBI, TAKE ME" Naruto shut his eyes looking away, he wanted it all.

"I know" Kyuubi cooed and then brought out a tube of lube to Naruto's vision of line as the blond slowly opened his eyes.

"What's that?"

"Preparations" Kyuubi said nonchalant before crushing his lips harshly to Naruto's already bruised and swollen ones. Naruto moaned and then moaned some more when two fingers penetrated him, stretched him, and prepared him.

"It hurts, it hurts so well," Naruto whispered "This feels so good" Naruto let out the most loudest and delicious moan ever when something within him was touched. Something within him was loved and now being caressed that it had him gasping for air. "OH MY FUCKING KYUUBI"

Kyuubi smirked "that's right my little brother, I'm your only god!" Kyuubi laughed, it brought some insane pleasure to him, and he liked it more when Naruto whimpered when he lost his touch. It was soon that he had the boy with wide eyes and arching and his legs being wrapped about his waist as he slowly penetrated him that that feeling made more sense.

It was a feeling of love. It was a feeling of absolute power. It was his brother, and it was a sin.

It was simply perfect.

They were both going to ride this out and leave it busted like a kids swing set. "KYUUBI"

"YES, CALL MY NAME BEG ME BEG ME!!"

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Naruto snapped. Kyuubi pulled out and rammed back inside that tight hole makings sure he found and hit the spot dead on, he wanted his little brother to melt. He wanted him to melt to the core. And melt Naruto did as he yelled and begged and now he could not ever put a coherent thought in mind.

"Does this blow you way, little brother?" Kyuubi whispered harshly into Naruto's neck grasping Naruto's cock and pumping him. Naruto could only respond with a yell of passion. Kyuubi liked the response and begun to move faster and faster, Since Naruto wanted it like a bitch. It was to the point that he threw them over the edge and he was falling as he and his lover came hard.

It left both blonds powerless and weak, their minds needed time to catch up and come back down to earth since at the moment they were up in space. To up there they did not notice the bathtub over flowing on them……

"Love you"

'_I'll make you mine forever, brother'_

* * *

"_Gaara, we need to talk" _

_Silence had filled the room as both brothers stared each other down. _

"_What is it" Kankuro held something up to eye level and Gaara wanted to run away as he begun to back out of the room. _

"_NO!" he yelled as his brother tackled him. "NO NEVER YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! TEMARI COULD NOT AND NOT EVEN YOU CAN!" _

"_We're going got it so call up your pretty boy of a boyfriend!!"_

_"NOOO"……………_

--

That had been about an hour ago, Gaara now was actually surprised by what he found himself in, he was on a double date, he, his Neji, his brother, and his brother's boyfriend Kiba. It was pretty nice in all, he was enjoying himself. Usually he hated getting out of the house so much, but the time was simply nice. He understood his brother now, and for the first time in his life felt like he had one "Kankuro, I know that you worry, but I am old enough to take care of myself"

"I'm sorry I offended you brother" Gaara stood and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"To tell you the truth all this time I thought you were terrified of me, it makes me happy that you worry" Gaara smiled for the first time to his brother.

"Sorry, I always saw you so blood thirsty" Both brother's laugh.

"Maybe I did want to hurt you" Gaara admitted "but I wanted to play with you much more" Kankuro nodded.

"Good to know little brother"

"Gaara we have to go" Neji said, Neji and Kiba had stayed out of it trying to make their lovers talk to each other after each argument, Neji had had the hardest time, in the end as you can see it was all resolved to the core. It was especially hard when the two brother's wouldn't even look each other in the eye!

"Ah, the movie" Gaara smiled and stood up "I'll see you at home brother" Kankuro nodded as he watched them go.

'_Keep my brother happy, now and forever' _

* * *

'_Under the moonlight, we consummated this relationship_

_I fell for the one I least expected_

_My brother_

_My flesh and blood,_

_By the life to this blood tinted rose, I propose a vow_

_To never leave you_

_Cherish all that is you_

_Because no one is ever going to love you the way I do' _

--

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, it was almost going to be time for his and Itachi's date and for one he found that this day could turn out interesting. He dressed casual in baggy black jeans, a baggy white shirt that reach up to his knees, to finish it off: matching white and black shoes.

"Come on let's go" Sasuke smiled, one thing he truly loved about Itachi was his ability to keep it simple. They were just going to go out for a late dinner, catch a movie and walk back home. They did not need a car, and the day seemed to be ending nicely from its painful beginning.

"Hmm" Sasuke said as he looked over what his brother was wearing, black tight jeans, a baggy red shirt and the shoes to match. Simple. Adding more and the relationship were stressful, love was already a complicated thing, but perhaps he was just over doing it. Yeah, he knew his brother loved him, and yet it was fun that they were finally having their first date.

The night did not go as planned.

During dinner they had a food fight and managed to get banned from that restaurant.

Walking over to the movies they managed to get into an argument with another gay couple, apparently the other couple were having trouble 'getting it on' after having an argument and trying to brake Itachi and Sasuke apart the other two found they loved each other and their relationship was back to normal. That experience had actually brought Sasuke and Itachi closer as well; they now knew that they had each other's backs.

There was trust.

And somehow that trust had let them into the men's restroom at that same theater, at this particular time.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" yelled a short chubby man with a Mexican accent; the man could barely keep up with the two young men. He came in front of them and blocked the door; it was not like the Uchiha brother's could understand him.

"We just need to use the bathroom Julio" Itachi said as he pushed a dazed Sasuke inside, The man glared at the tall raven haired man and pushed them both out again.

"Look man I have a wife and family to get to, I need to clean the mess in there so I can go home and eat some enchiladas!" Itachi stared at the man like he was crazy, Sasuke on the other hand had snapped out of his daze and looking at the man like he had just spoken in a whole entirely different language.

"Nani?" Sasuke said and them man felt like a goner. He did not have his partner, the great translator here to help him communicate with them. He rose his hands up then like a stop as both raven looked at him with mild curiosity.

"Me, Ramon, thou I have to ….esperar…no leave….baño, esta cerrado…..understand" Sasuke and Itachi were getting pissed off, was this man mocking them.

"Baka!" Sasuke said pushing him to the side and stepping into the bathroom with his brother, Just then Itachi and Sasuke saw that there were only two bathrooms to actually go in and lock the door, they saw both of them were occupied, one by a singing little boy and the other one by what seemed to be someone who was constipated and faring a lot.

"Oh damn" Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time as they covered theur noses. They both laughed and looked at each other with love and mischief shining in their eyes.

"Let's play racing the clock otouto" Sasuke nodded and Itachi propped him up against the sink as they engaged in a deep passion filled kiss. Itachi was about to slip his hand inside his baby brother's hot pant's when all of a sudden they heard yelling from outside.

"They entered on their own, I could not stop them!"

"Ramon, I'm not in the mood for any games." The manager opened the door and saw that the bathroom was empty and made a face when he heard the guy fart and it stunk up the whole room. Sasuke adnd ITachi had escaped out a window.

"I swear they were here just a few minutes ago two gorgeous raven men!" the man exclaimed.

"Oh please do shut up, I'm already having trouble with my girlfriend and have to use Viagra to get a hard on, just stay out of my way and who cares who comes in" the man left briskly and the shorter man glared.

"Well then I quit man, I'm going back to Mexico where I can have a better job and know what the hell you just said damn Japanese!!"

--

"Ouch, ouch" Sasuke tried to remove every branch off himself.

"Are you alright Otouto?" Itachi asked with concern but all Sasuke did was throw his arms around him and laugh. Itachi only smirked as he watched him with amusement.

"Come on let's go" he said pulling Sasuke out of there and around the place so they could leave, and they were soon walking down the street to go back home.

"Hahaha, that was hilarious, he actually said he needed to us Viagra to get a hard on" Sasuke laughed and Itachi chuckled quietly. "And those guys that wanted to separate us, what were they? Just a few years older than us and already acting like an old couple?" Itachi shrugged.

"It looked that way" they were really having a good time.

"Ne, Itachi-nii, do you think we will lose interest in each other" Itachi shrugged. Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye "and need Viagra" Itachi pushed his brother a little to the side pressing him to a nearby wall. There was no way he would ever need that, not even his baby brother.

"Are you crazy?" Itachi snapped.

"No, but seriously, what do you think?"

"I doubt it, I love you to much" Itachi placed a kiss under Sasuke's jaw"besides I don't ever want anyone else ever doing the things I do for you" Sasuke moaned.

"Oh and how well you do them I only want you" Sasuke smiled a true smile "I love you Itachi-nii"

"I love you to Otuoto" Itachi kissed him on the lips as both kissed under the shinning moonlight that night, the night that brought them closer together. It was a grasp upon their hearts, they did not know where they were going, or where they would end up, but they always had each other to fall back into.

This was the only escape from the real world.

This was home.

This was true love……

--

'_And Ill Keep Falling_

_You'll Keep Catching Me_

_This un- Ending Cycle Will Never Stop_

_You've got me so trapped_

_I don't even want to escape_

_Your embrace of Love_

_I'll make you mine forever, brother'_

* * *

OMD! i just finished reading the third volume of Cantarella! that manga is amasing! Im already obsessed with it! I need volume four! Any who, I do hope yoou all enjoyed this chapter with Naruto and his brother getting it on ! Please Review and I'll give you the next one, that contains Hot Sasuke and Itachi Smutty sex!

**Thank You's:**

Infinitive-Insanity,**thatxcoolxkid**,The Yaoi Pimpette,**Shinobi Bloodshed**,secret25,**Kaline** **Reine**,oztan, **mio 4ever**,nejitenten4eva,**hugesandkisses1**,A Single Fragile Rose,**Sabaku no Sable**,shadowX101,**Itachi. Oh Enka**. Angel Girl Julia**(Im not sure if it would be good, but Uchihacest Lemon next chapter I promise!!)**

Translations:

**Tadaima** – I'm home  
**Okaieri** – welcome home

**Nani**-What

**Baka**-Idiot


	11. Brother Like Mine

Chapter Eleven

Get It Brother

Brother Like Mine

_**A few Years Later**_

_**Sasuke 18 and Itachi 20**_

Sasuke was tired as he sighed as he came into the house calling that he was home but as he looked around he did not see his brother anywhere, usually Itachi would already be here, and it was seven at night. Sighing Sasuke decided to check their room after he had checked the kitchen and rushed up-stairs only to stop and stare.

Itachi on the other hand searched high and low but he could not find it, where the hell could he have put it, it was in a box and it should have been in his pocket! Where the hell was it? Itachi was ready to tare his hair out that he did not notice his little brother come in then. Sasuke on the other hand tilted his head to the side curiously as he watched his niisan throw and mess things around the house. Clothes were flying everywhere, shoes, and even some books. They had both combined their rooms and Sasuke practically lived in the bedroom with Itachi.

Literally, sometimes they would not even leave that room at all…….

Sasuke blinked and followed Itachi out of the room as the man made it down the stairs into the living room and was about to topple over the coffee table. Sasuke decided to stop him before he decided to break it for the tenth time that month, the table was glass after all.

"Did you lose something Itachi?" Sasuke asked making Itachi jumped and when Itachi jumped in surprise Sasuke also jumped. It just freaking scared him when Itachi was scared or was nervous or anything he would be ten times even more nervous and scared. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked before he was tackled to the ground by his older brother.

"Sasuke! I missed you so much" There was a pause before "So how was your first day at the university, fun ne? Otouto, did you miss me today?" Sasuke blushed and just leaned up to kiss Itachi before he responded.

"It sucked balls niisan, I felt lost and yes I missed you a lot, I wished you were there" Sasuke said pouting cutely making Itachi smirk at his actions.

"Sorry Otouto, we didn't get in the same University's. We have different interests in business" Itachi said tracing Sasuke's bottom pouty lip. Sasuke was more into the music, graphic design, and art business while Itachi was more in organizations, as working with computers, banking and other people. He could sell anything to anyone he pleased.

"Niisan..."Sasuke leaned up and whispered in Itachi's ear "I'm horny" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke was just glad to be home, and he wanted to forget this whole day ever happened.

"Let's go to bed then" Itachi said picking up his little Sasuke in his arms and trying carrying him to the bedroom but was stopped.

"Wait Itachi, weren't you looking for something?" Sasuke asked wiggling in Itachi's arms and Itachi tensed up making Sasuke confused and stop moving. Itachi set him down and he sat down on the couch. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and brought himself to straddle his lap.

"I...uh., never mind, I can look for it later" he said eyeing the boy in his lap like ice cream candy "strip yourself for me Otouto" Sasuke blushed at the request. It seemed like his brother didn't have a great day as well and this could make them both relax. Still sitting in Itachi's lap Sasuke sat up straighter and then pulled up his shirt, Itachi's hands were immediately touching at his soft flesh.

Itachi ran his hands up and down Sasuke's side as he felt the skin under his fingers respond to his touch as Sasuke let out a moan of appreciation and arched to his touch. He loved the way that Sasuke responded to him every time that he touched him. Sasuke soon begun to wiggle and move in his lap thrusting his hips down and trying to get him aroused, that didn't take long of course. Sasuke gasped as Itachi brushed a finger to his nipple and then traced his belly button before placing a kiss to his chest.

"Does Niisan want his Otouto to strip him?" Sasuke purred seductively as he leaned into Itachi and kissed him just right under his ear. Itachi moaned lightly running his hands all over the smooth back of his little brother.

"Aniki only wants his Otouto to do what ever he pleases" Itachi said nipping at Sasuke's collar bone and then lightly kissing a nipple. Sasuke smiled at that and then he begun tugging at Itachi's shirt, he wanted it off. As soon as it was up and over his brother's head he threw it somewhere at random before pressing his chest to Itachi's and his arms wrapping around hi nii-san's neck and his mouth latching onto Itachi's cheek sucking and nipping lightly at the skin there.

Itachi moved his head to the side and captured his little brother's lips with his in a hard kiss as he sucked on those lips and both were soon engaged in a slow sensual kiss as they both opened their mouth at the same time, slowly, and brought out their tongues to touch, meet, and play with one another. It was slow, as Itachi's tongue gently moved deep into Sasuke's warm mouth to explore the sweetness inside, touching everywhere. Sasuke moaned as their tongue wrapped around each other and he pressed his lips tightly to Itachi's while their hidden tongues still played with each other.

On the while Itachi's hands roamed down Sasuke's back and slipped into those baggy jeans, there was enough room for both his hands to slip in and squeeze his little brother's firm ass. Sasuke seemed to approve as he leaned in more to push in Itachi's tongue deeper into his mouth and sucking on it before his tongue begun pushing and pressing up against his nii-san's engaging both of them into a fight as the kiss begun to gain some more heat.

They were both lost now to the real world as Sasuke pushed his hips up off his brother's lap never braking the kiss and coming up to his knees as Itachi hands worked on his zipper and un-buttoning his jeans. Sasuke slid his hands down Itachi's shoulders before hooking both thumbs at each side of his jeans and pulling them down in a way to not brake the kiss as he stood slightly as he was still bent over kissing his brother and thrust his tongue in this time and Itachi sunk his fingers into his hair. As soon as he was butt naked, Sasuke sat down back on his brother's lap while his hands slipped to un-do Itachi's jeans as the older Uchiha's hand came to caress the younger Uchiha's erect cock.

Sasuke all the while was bucking up and down into his brother's hand as it pleasured him. He moaned loudly into Itachi's mouth as their tongues rubbed up against each other and then Sasuke was sucking at Itachi's upper lip while at the same time he was done un-buttoning his brothers jeans. Now he was struggling to pull Itachi's jeans and boxers down over his hip. Itachi bucked up, arching slightly off the sofa. Sasuke released a soft moan and whimper as the kiss was broken with a heavy amount of saliva falling between them as they both then gasped for air.

"Sasuke" Itachi growled out and Sasuke smirked now that he had his brother fully naked under him rubbing the firm cheeks of his butt over that erect cock. Itachi watched that adorable blush on his brother's cheeks and his pouty lips seemed to beg too be kissed even more. Quickly gripping his Otouto's hips he made the boy lift up from his lap up ward and smirked when he heard Sasuke gaps as he drew him into his mouth his fingers gripping his ass.

"Itachi!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi's tongue teased him and then he was buried deep in his niisan's mouth with Itachi's forehead pressed to his belly button. It felt so good and he had to grip onto Itachi's long hair just to hold on as he felt like he was about to release. "Niisan I'm going to cum" Sasuke gaped as Itachi pulled him out and drew him back in sucking him hard, it was not long that Itachi had him cumming and swallowed his Otouto's sweet cum.

Sasuke managed to open his eyes to look down at Itachi who kissed his belly button and trailed kisses up his body to his neck. SAsuke kissed the top of Itachi's head and leaned to the side as he brought his hand to one of the couch cushions only to pull out a bottle of lubricant. The way Itachi was nipping and licking at him had his cock erect already for more fun.

"I have the lube" Sasuke panted as he leaned in to lick a trail starting up from Itachi's chin up to his eye and then nuzzling his brother's cheek lovingly. Itachi nodded and Sasuke poured the oil over his hand and begun to pump his brother who moaned and then hissed. As soon as Itachi's cock was lubed up Sasuke lifted up from his hunches once more to his knees and passed the lube to his brother who took some and then slipped his hand up between Sasuke's thighs and teasing his entrance making Sasuke separate them wider.

Soon two of Itachi's fingers were injected deep within Sasuke's tight heat as Sasuke held on to his brother's shoulders, digging his nails in as the pain rushed him by and soon was being replaced by an immense pleasure that left him breathless especially since Itachi now knew were to brush up those fingers up on. Itachi had him moaning and bucking "Itachi-nii, take me" Sasuke panted out his mouth ghosting over Itachi's. "Please"

Itachi made sure to stretch out his little brother a little more with a third finger and then he took the fingers out, Sasuke missed them but soon knew he would have the real deal. Something much larger than two to three fingers combined. Both brother's paused and looked each other in the eyes; this was heaven, at the same time Itachi wished he had not lost _that _whish he had been looking for. Yet at the moment that did not matter, what mattered was making his little brother scream out his name.

Soon Sasuke was impaling himself on Itachi's large cock while Itachi's hands gently guided him and their mouths fused together once more for a mouth watering kiss. The humping, pumping and grinding, only begun then, Sasuke was bouncing that ass on Itachi's lap bouncing his ass up and down hard and fast ridding that dick that brought intense pleasure to him and Itachi slammed up keeping up with the pace as his tongue forced itself inside Sasuke's mouth and his left hand held Sasuke's head firmly in place as his right went to squeeze his little brother's ass check and then his fingers digging into that ass as he felt that are where they connected as Sasuke gasped and moaned loudly. Both brother's were feeling the heat and really starting to sweat.

"ITACHI-NII!" Sasuke moaned out loudly in appreciation, he was so full with Itachi and those elusive fingers teasing him as well, so precious, so mother fucking clean, it was perfect, Sasuke's ass was simply a drug and Itachi was a fan, Sasuke was like a damn drug dealer. "IT FEELS SO GOOD" Itachi pumped up harder his little brother's words driving him insane with the need to use that ass thoroughly, Sasuke's arms soon came up again to wrap around Itachi's neck as he pressed their sweaty chests together sliding up and down as saliva also slithered down their chins. Itachi brought his left hand down to his brother's chest and pinched a nipple before going to pump his brother neglected cock.

Itachi soon broke the kiss and latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck as his right hand now caressed the lethal waist and then slid down to cup that ass once more that kept bouncing up and down tight and hot wrapped up on him and was about to throw him over the edge. "Scream Otouto, scream out how much you love it for your older brother to fuck you in the ass" Itachi said so seductively in Sasuke's ear while pumping him that it had him cumming hard already.

"ITACHI-NII!!" Itachi watched his Otouto throw his head up and the white cum that shot between them, the beautiful sight making his mouth go dry and for him to shoot off his own load deep inside his little brother's ass with a grunt of approval.

"Sasuke!"

It left them all in an ecstatic state of mind as they slipped down the couch panting with Itachi under Sasuke as they managed a few aggressive kisses between Itachi sucking on Sasuke's bottom swollen lip and Sasuke nipping at Itachi's upper one before pressing hard and then pulling away gasping for air.

"I love you nii-san"

"I love you too Otouto"

* * *

It was around midnight when Itachi woke up again and saw that it was all dark and peaceful, he looked down then to see his porcelain and glowing otouto there sleeping tightly pressed up on beside him. His little brother was really beautiful, that's when he saw what he had been locking for, and the little box of Calvin Klein was on the coffee table.

He lifted up gently and he heard Sasuke mumble something and squirm up more into him to cuddle, he smiled and then reached for the box before settling back down next to his Otouto. "Nii-san?" Itachi stiffened "Don't get up yet, it's still late" Apparently Sasuke was feeling really comfortable and really did not want to get up at all.

"Yes, I know little brother." He ruffled Sasuke's hair "I just wanted to ask you something" Sasuke half opened his eyes and looked up to his brother.

"What?" Itachi knew that they were in a 'wow' position to say 'I can't believe you proposed to him like this, buck naked and in a blissful state after mind-blowing sex' but this was the perfect moment. It's were they lived. Their relationship was not built around a sexual one, it was more beyond that, I mean so what if they did enjoy their sexual relationship as well. They still fought, went out on dates, and all that things that couples do, even sex!

"Well, we've been together for like what now, a year or two, I can't tell…..though I guess we've been brother's than a couple longer than that" Sasuke was looking at Itachi with a confused face "what I'm saying little brother is, " Itachi took a deep breath "Sasuke will you marry me" Sasuke was shocked with his eyes wide. He never expected this.

Not like Kyuubi and Naruto who had eloped and now were in Europe. It had been funny since their parents came to their senses that it was not something that was going to pass like in college when you experimented. That it was even an abnormal request between brothers, but Naruto and Kyuubi would have none of that and they did as they pleased. Which, once more was to elope then get the hell out of there, and then move to a whole different country half way around the world.

Or Gaara and Neji who needed to escape after so much college pressure and got drunk, next thing that happened they had driven to Las Vegas and gotten hitched without even the plan or thought of marriage. Neji and Gaara were currently dealing with their own problems but their relationship still held strong.

Itachi on the other hand wondered what his little brother was going to say, but he was shocked when all of a sudden Sasuke glomped him.

"YES! I'll marry you anytime, why do you even have to ask" Sasuke said as he looked down at the ring that was a single band of silver and perfect be placed on his finger by his love. Simple and sweet like their relationship.

Itachi smiled an slipped it onto Sasuke's finger who was now sitting up straddling his lap and staring at it as their fingers then intertwined, Itachi, using his free hand grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned him to face him so they could kiss. Sasuke brought his other hand up and pulled Itachi's head closer to deepen the kiss.

"I love you Otouto, seriously."

"I know, I love you too nii-san"

Like it was said and experienced once before, this truly was true love. Itachi nuzzled his little brother's neck and pushed him down into the couch again and wrapped his arms around him as Sasuke nestled deep within Itachi's hold and both fell asleep with peace of mind. The future ahead seemed bright and they were ready to face it together the good moments and bad alike.

* * *

The End

BUT WAIT! There's more, hold on to your seats cause There is a Bonus Chapter coming up, (Warning: it has nothing to do with Get it Brother, this is titled Love Is A Scream. -If I get a lot of Reviews approving I'll post it up!!

**Summary:** _In this fic Sasuke and Temari fight for Itachi's undevided attention and love. Who will Itachi choose in the end!? What could Sasuke possibly do to win this battle with this superficial girl, or will this battle come down to a...catfight? _

_--_

_Thank You's _

**Infinitive-Insanity**

**Emma Stargaze**

**gothic-lolita-4eva**

**The Yaoi Pimpette**

**Dodo-chan**(Sure. No problem)

**Luna **

**Skele**(Is alright. Im glad you enjoyed the story)

**Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitt...**

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX**(Yo steph! Can't wait to read your new story if it's SasuHina!!)

**A Single Fragile Rose**

**hugesandkisses1**

**mio 4ever**

**thatxcoolxkid**

**Dragon77**

**Itachi. Oh Enka.**

I am glad all of you found The mexican man Hilarious. Im really not sure where it came from, bt reminds me of some of my family members. So yeah. Don't worry, Im about to start a new Uchihacest Fic I've had in mind. So, soon enough. Im sure you'll like it.


	12. Loves A Scream

* * *

The Following story is all for your Uchihacast Entertainment. Please Enjoy; it has no connections with the already finished, Get It Brother. This one is Loves A Scream. It's thanks to all of your Reviews!!

Get It Brother (Bonus Un-Cut an Original Story)

XxxIshida's GirlxxX(Thanks for editing)

**Loves a Scream**

"You have to clean the dishes, Sasuke, is your turn." Sasuke mimicked his older brother's words before he stood up to place the dishes in the sink "I need to take a bath because I so have to look presentable and blah blah." Sasuke sighed. To him his brother was already perfect, but it was not like he was ever going to tell Itachi that he loved him or anything like that. It would just boost his older brother's ego to tell him that he was perfect and hot anyway. So, bug off.

It was already night, Sasuke needed to finish cleaning his dish that he had just been eating from as well as the other dishes that were already soaped up and waiting to be rinsed, he really needed to finish before Itachi came out of the bathroom and said anything about how slow he washed.

He reached over the sink and dipped the sponge in more water then squeezing soap all over the plate he begun to scrub it. He then turned on the cold water to rinse it off but jumped back when he heard his brother scream. He turned off the water walking a bit backwards and peeked around the counter bar in the kitchen to see if he could see his brother in the hall way._ 'What the hell'_ he thought to himself while shaking his head before returning to his task at hand.

Sasuke smirked and turned on the hot water this time and another angry curse was released from his older brother. Sasuke shook his hands and begun to turn on the cold and then the hot for different periods of time.

"SASUKE!!" Sasuke jumped back and ran over to see the hall way that was only lit up by a lamp; he was making sure Itachi was not going to get out any time soon. Pouting he walked over to the sink once more and begun to turn on the water once more. "SASUKE!" another yelled was issued and Sasuke smirked.

"I'm just cleaning the dishes niisan!!" he yelled back loud enough to be heard but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Who could be coming here this late at night? It was eight at night Sasuke though as he walked over to the door and answered it only to see a girl with dark blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to be shaped in stars was standing there looking all pretty with her black shirt and llong skirt and very impatient. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"Uh, yeah, who are you and what are _you_ doing in my boyfriend's house?" Sasuke's eye twitched. _Boyfriend?_

"You mean Uchiha Itachi is your boyfriend?" Sasuke hissed out completely ignoring her.

"That's what I said runt, now answer the fucking question!" Sasuke and the girl glowered at each other with enough icy hatred that could freeze the whole room. Who the hell was this bitch claiming to be his brother's bitch and ordering him to tell her this and that!?

"I'm his younger brother, Sasuke, who else would I be?" Venom dripped from Sasuke's voice. The girl seemed taken aback, but she accepted what was told to her and completely shoved Sasuke aside not even being invited in. Sasuke was nothing but something that needed to be shoved aside, he was not worth her time, and she and Itachi had a date.

"Itachi!" she called out and Sasuke watched her enter the bathroom shamelessly like she owned the place and then heard Itachi yell a _'What the Hell'_ and then everything was silent, Sasuke felt a feeling of loneliness and loss wash over him. It was hopeless. Everything had been going so perfect and NOW he finds out that Itachi has a girl, this was just not going to cut it. Alright, change of plans he needed to tell his brother how he felt straight up.

Sasuke would get his revenge on that chick.

Uchiha Sasuke was not shoved around that easily without getting hit back!

* * *

_The Next Day _

The sun shone brightly and the birds sang peacefully, but one little small brooding raven Uchiha was not happy. His brother had gone out with that _Bitch_ and not come home until one in the morning also making him lose sleep in the process because he was worried about his niisan who was probably fucking her so don't blame him for being in a foul mood.

"Morning Otouto" Sasuke stabbed his cereal in response to his older brother's greeting before speaking it.

"Morning Aniki" he managed to growl out and Itachi raised a brow.

"What got shove up your ass this morning and died?" Sasuke looked over at his brother giving him a look that clearly read over his face '_are you a dolt brother?_' "What?" Itachi asked with dignity "Do I have something on my face."

"No" Sasuke said sullenly covering his previous anger "Do I have to find a job niisan? It's such a pain…" nice one, Sasuke thought. Itachi already believed him to be a spoiled lazy ass brat; he would believe him to be in a bad mood to find a job.

"You complain about everything…" Sasuke stood up and dumped his cereal onto the sink. Itachi just watched silently and was starting not to believe that the reason his brother was being a pain this morning was something more. But what could the boy be mad at?

"I do not, if you don't want me to tell you what's up with me then why even bother ask!" Sasuke snapped and rushed out of the kitchen. Itachi just stared after wondering what the hell was really wrong with his unpredictable baby brother. Somehow he believed his life was about to get more complicated than it already was.

Oh god forbid Sasuke to throw one of those sexy tantrums that made him want to jump his baby brother!

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as he escaped his brother; he really needed time to think without worrying where the hell his brother might be. He tried to relax as he heard the lyrics for Eminem's song **My 1****st**** Single.** His brother said it caused extensive psychological nerve damage to his brain listening to those songs, Sasuke plainly said that his brother was just to damn sensitive about the subject.

"TEME!" Sasuke was tackled to the floor by a blob of orange and yellow "have you found a job? I just got one at the ramen shop! You can sign up if you still don't have a job." Naruto said smiling like a hyper puppy while straddling a pissed off Sasuke who was underneath him glaring daggers.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Dobe." Sasuke did not wait for the blond to do so before he harshly brushed the blond off sending him almost flying across the room as Sasuke stood himself up and dusted himself off. "Let's go, I seriously need a job at the moment before I do anything stupid like you!" Naruto pouted, he hated when people used him as an idiot.

"What are you planning Teme?" Sasuke looked over at the blond as they came into the crowded restaurant with a devilish smirk and his eyes glowing red that just sent cold shills down Naruto's spine. Now he even regretted asking what the young Uchiha was up to.

"It's none of your business, now how much do they pay here?"

"Well, since I practically eat here all the time I get meals free with the job, but I believe it's around ten bucks an hour…" Naruto grinned and Sasuke sighed.

"Good enough…" It was good enough for what he had in mind anyway.

* * *

_Afternoon _

Itachi sighed as he opened the door to his house then making his way to the living room; he had gone out to work only to have to take care of a few things with the business. He couldn't take it anymore, today he felt like he was surrounded by idiots and he had to go home, that's why he was back here at only twelve in the afternoon. Not to mention that he was also starving.

As soon as he was in, he was glad that his baby brother was not home and was looking out for a job as he was suppose to and he lay down on the couch. Itachi sighed as the silence filled him and his head ache begun to subside, he brought his arm up over his eyes and then groaned when the door was opened by a loud bang and closed back the same way.

"Niisan!" Sasuke sung and paused when he saw him on the couch and smiled.

"What do you want Otouto?" When Sasuke was this happy, something was not right. Well, it was right, it was just down right outrageous.

"You'll never guess what your little brother's been up to Itachi!" Itachi groaned once more rubbing his face with both hands. He really did not want to deal with the boy at the moment, maybe not all day.

"Please don't tell me…" he said rolling to his side.

"Come on Niisan…" Sasuke said and started to tug at Itachi.

"Later Sasuke, I'll see later…" Sasuke pouted and narrowed his eyes, with Itachi later never came and Sasuke had learned that the hard way.

"No!" he snapped cutely like a small child, mind you he is seventeen years old, "I want you to see it now niisan…" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him "Come on!" he smiled and literally dragged Itachi out the door.

"Ah! Sasuke wait…" Itachi said as the stairs were approaching and Sasuke was still pulling him.

"Then get up, you're too heavy to carry!" Sasuke said bouncing up and down, who the hell gave the damn brat sugar?

"Fine, calm down and relax…" Sasuke blushed a bit.

"Damn niisan!" He puffed out breathlessly before turning around and walking down the steps leaving Itachi up there staring at his retreating back. Itachi's cock literally twitched at the sound of that voice like that, what the hell! Every time he was around the brat and he did anything in particular it left Itachi with nothing but sexual frustration, so he has gotten a girlfriend. Apparently that didn't change anything; he still wanted his little brother.

Perhaps it would even relieve his stress.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called from down stairs and Itachi made himself go soon outside following his little brother around their huge mansion.

"What's this?!" Itachi snapped once he saw ten huge trucks parked in their back yard. "Sasuke, what are all these people doing here!?"

"Well you see this morning I didn't know what job to take and over heard that they needed a place, so I told them they could crash here, look at all the money I made!" Sasuke whipped out a role of hundred dollar bills. "Oh and here's a little something for you, I do take money out of your wallet you know…" Itachi's eye twitched, that was impossible no one could take money out of his wallet!

"You took money out of my wallet!?" Itachi asked dangerously low.

"Like you didn't know…" Sasuke said sweetly before walking over to a place so he could get everyone's attention "Please remember that this is only for a week and you can enjoy any of the resources around, thank you." Sasuke spoke professionally making everyone on the lawn clap and cheer for him, even go as far as calling him a king.

Itachi's eye was twitching but Sasuke was already running off back inside. Itachi sighed and proceed to get rid of everyone there paying them back and making sure to charge his brother back from all this money he was losing. Sasuke seriously was not helping make his day better.

* * *

_That Evening_

"What's the matter, my Itachi? You seem _stressed_ out…" Temari purred as she ran her hands over Itachi's tense shoulders. It did nothing to relax him though, being here with Temari just agitated him more, and he could not stop thinking about his otouto and his crazy Ideas. Sasuke was driving him insane and had his so wind up that he was seriously considering fucking the boy nice, good and long! Heck, stressed did not cover it, he wanted to pull his hair out and scream.

"I'm fine, just a bit hungry…"

"Ah, well I made you a nice dish today!" Why did he get with this girl once more, someone really needed to remind him, and as if in a miracle a text message came to him as he read it.

'_You got with her to release your sexual frustration and not let them out on your 'innocent' little brother- with care Kisame'_

Itachi grinded his teeth which he knew was not good for them but made the mental note to kill Kisame for this set up. Temari smiled at him and placed the food before him. Itachi looked at it but before he could even eat or take a bite Temari snapped slapping both his hands.

"STOP!" Itachi looked up at her confused, "Did you wash your hands? Aren't you going to roll up your sleeves before eating? What about using a napkin on your lap for if you drop food!?" Itachi was looking at her like she was crazy. He just wanted to freaking eat!

"I'm not a child, I don't need that…"

"I never said you were a child!" she snapped, "It's called good manners, now go wash your hands!!" Itachi grumbled something about stupid women and their eating rules.

"I bet you would not say that about your mother!"

Itachi grumbled that his mother was just as much of a bitch. Temari's eyes was twitching, there was so much that she had to teach this man and she was going to make sure that she had him thoroughly whipped by the end of this month. Sasuke came home at that time and she looked at him as he entered all messy and dirt on his shoes.

"Yo, little kid can you please go back outside and take off those shoes? Throw them out and then come back in!" She looked him over, "and fix your clothes and hair! Where have you been in the playground rolling around the mud with little kids!?" Sasuke glared at her.

"You can't tell me what to do ya ho, and so what if I was!?" The younger Uchiha shot back, he was never going to be at the mercy of any female; especially not this one.

"Oh, so you think you can get away with not listening to me!?" She said concededly. Sasuke just shook his head and despite her by going to the fridge, brought out the juice and drank out of the gallon without even getting a cup. "You are a disgusting--"

"Look, we have something more important to criticize than my manners!" Sasuke snapped shutting her up, "Like my brother and your's relationship…"

"What about it!?" She pushed him to the side.

"He's mine you know!" Sasuke yelled in her face, "He's also gay; he hates your fat ass!" Temari was pissed now and pushed Sasuke harshly up against a wall with her hand going firmly around his neck.

"Look here, I don't care who or what he likes in gender or species, but by the end of this month all he'll ever want and listen to is me!" She threatened in a low voice but Sasuke did not flitch as he looked her pointedly in the eye.

"No, by the end of this month, my nii-san will be happily with me!" Temari sneered.

"How much do you bet little boy?" she released Sasuke who was still glaring and Itachi came in to look at them both glaring. Temari smirked and winked at Sasuke before turning around to give her full attention to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi-honey, your brother really is funny!" she said going over to him as Itachi just ignored her and sat down to eat, he was starving damn it. Don't come between a hungry Itachi and his meal, "Itachi look at me!" Temari grabbed his chin delicately and made him face her before she crashed her lips to his. Itachi of course kissed back and missed the hurt look on his brother's face. Temari opened her eyes to look at Sasuke with mirth dancing there. Sasuke glared at her and stuck out his middle finger up high in the air.

It was on.

He walked out of the kitchen and into his room slamming the door causing Itachi to push her off. "What?" he said and Temari just smiled.

"So did you wash your hands and are your nails clean?" Itachi swore he was going to get a migraine, this girl was not relieving his stress, and she was making it worse on top of it all her cooking sucked pussy!

* * *

_The Next Day_

Itachi was irritated. "What do you keep locking at!?"

"You"

"Why?"

"I'm feeling yummy head to toe ain't got no patience so let's go, look, I'm diet drama man there is so much heat beneath these clothes, skin tight, sex and sugar is the flavor Ovens and beaters and Graters, Beats made of bongos & shakers It's time to make you sweat, Ice Cream dripping across the floor, Let me check my itinerary ummm, alright wanna go before I say no……" That did it; Itachi looked up to face his little brother with a look of '_what the fuck?'_

"What!" he snapped.

"It's a song nii-san, by Gwen Stefani…" Sasuke shrugged, "No, I'm just curious to see what you are up to and all that…" In reality Sasuke was wondering if his brother would accept his love, he had all this time, all these opportunities to tell him how he felt. Yet, he still didn't have the guts to tell him.

"I'm working on papers, now can you stop staring!?" Sasuke smiled. Itachi on the other hand was not amused and was riled up, the things his brother had just said got him hard and he wanted to jump the boy. Did he ever know when to shut up!?

"I have a question and you have to answer it truthfully. Don't lie." Itachi looked up to his brother once more.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering how…..what you thought of me? I mean do you hate me?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't get down to the point.

"Why ask such a stupid question? You're my brother, I don't hate you…"

"Would you ever hate me if…?" Sasuke trailed off and there was a knock at the door that interrupted them.

"Ah Sasuke, I have to go... I'll speak with you later little brother."

Sasuke slumped over, this was not getting him anywhere and there were only two weeks left for this month.

"_Look here, I don't care who or what he likes in gender or species, but by the end of this month all he'll ever want and listen to is me."_

No, he was not about to allow that to happen. "I will save you from her nii-san and then I'll love you!! I have to stop this from happening!" Sasuke got up and rushed out; he was going to be late for work.

* * *

"Kisame, I really don't want to be with Temari anymore, but that girl will be hard to dump…" Kisame rubbed his chin.

"I really thought you'd enjoy her since she is tough, I can find a way to get her away from you…" Itachi nodded.

"Just get rid of her!"

"Alright, I'll call her obsession, the Shikamaru!" Itachi just rolled his eyes. He had other things to do and that involved work. His car was passing the ramen shop, Ichiraku, when he saw a blond hunched over glaring at his little brother who was now working there when some red head pushed the blond and caused him to fall on his brother and their lips met. He wanted to see what was going to happen but his car already passed.

There was no way! He was going to kill someone, what if his brother liked that blond, it was not acceptable! There's no way he's going to allow this. It was about time he made his move on his brother, even If it led to getting glared on by Sasuke. A confession of this will pass, Sasuke must love him that much to not demean him.

'_I'll make you mine brother'_

* * *

"Sorry Sasuke…" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"That was my freaking first kiss!" Sasuke wanted to kill the blond; he was saving that kiss for his brother. Oh well, it was done for, it was not like he could go back in time and reverse it.

Gaara shook his head, it was his entire fault for pushing the blond, but it was too much to pass up. "Yo… look what I found!" He said bringing out a tiny gray kitten that had white paws and silver blue greenish eyes. "Isn't he cute?"

"Eww, no. what's wrong with that cat, it looks like a rat!"

"He's a six month old kitten Naruto, do you like it Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled and brought his hand over to rub the kitten's ear, its fur was so soft.

"Yeah, where did you get him?"

"I found him in a box in an ally. He was wet and starving but I don't want him though, he's too much responsibility and he's gotten on my nerves with all his meowing…" Gaara said, "I don't want him but I don't want to leaved him out in the streets either and no one likes him…" he glared at Naruto who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll take him!" Sasuke said taking the kitten. Naruto made a gasping sound and they both turned to look at him. Naruto shook his head and quickly covered it up with.

"I wonder what your brother would say Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Itachi can just go fuck himself if he doesn't like him."

"Thanks Sasuke." Gaara said with a small smile "I have to go meet Neji now. I'll see you guys later and maybe visit him as well." He said rubbing under the kittens chin and then waving bye when Sasuke called him back.

"Yo, before you leave, what's his name?"

"I named him Yuuishi, but you can change his name if you like…" Sasuke nodded and Gaara left waving at them.

"Man Sasuke, you push Itachi to his limits don't you!" Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's words.

"Yeah, but I have my reasons."

* * *

"No!"

"Why the hell not!"

"I told you once and I'm going to tell you again, I'm not about to giving him up…" Kisame's eye was twitching now.

"He's just Itachi, you can have Shikamaru now, and we'll even release him!" Temari sighed.

"It's not that game I am playing anymore, this has become personal!" she leaned in to the shark, "see, I was challenged that I could never get someone like Itachi on my own and I don't back down…" Kisame was confused.

"Of course not! Itachi is gay; he just needed you for a few quickies…" Kisame roared "which you _never_ gave to him!! And now it's over" Temari laughed.

"Oh I plan to…"

"He doesn't want you anymore!! And who the hell would challenge you? Over Itachi no set" Kisame questioned with disgust, dispite Itachi being his best friend, he did not quite see what other people saw in him, as Temari let out another laugh.

"Why his baby brother, Uchiha Sasuke that boy…" She punched the wall making it crack "that boy had the audacity to say that Itachi is his and that he will have him by the end of this month, and I told him no! That I would and he will be at my command and I plan on winning! I can't lose to _that boy_…" Kisame was now staring in disbelief.

"I'm betting the boy will win…" Kisame said before Temari's fist met his face and he was knocked out.

"How much do you bet!?"

* * *

"Itachi niisan!" Sasuke came in throwing the door open, "You better not get all up in my face that I can't have a pet cause from now on Yuuishi will be my pet and live here!" Sasuke yelled as he walked to the kitchen. "I don't even want to see your pretty face!" Sasuke looked around "Itachi are you home?" nope, no response. "Who the hell cares…? Makes life easier anyway…" Sasuke set the kitten in the table and walked over to the refrigerator.

He took out the milk and grabbed a small bowl and set it before the kitten who begun to lap it up. He then grabbed the bread and took out a piece and cut it up and put it in the milk for the kitten to munch on. He knew that not all cats can handle regular human milk, but here was hoping this one could, about most of the time they all can though.

"You like it?" he asked and then moved to find something for himself to eat. That's when he heard the door open and close hard, Itachi never did that unless he had a bad day, and lately he had been having a lot of them.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke decided not to response "where the hell is that chicken head of yours? I have some stuff to tell you!" Sasuke came next to the kitten and bit into a tomato as he watched his brother come.

"What?"

"What the hell did you challenge Temari to?" Sasuke gulped his tomato down at those words. "Kisame would not tell me! But I'm going to beat you up if you don't anwer"

"I-uh… well…"

"And what the hell is that cat doing in here?"

"He's mine and you can't throw him out!" Itachi's eye was twitching.

"Hell no! I don't want fur balls all over my house!"

"Well to bad!" Sasuke and Itachi were engaged in a glaring contest then.

"You know…" Itachi said closing his eyes and moving away "I really don't have the patience to deal with this now, I've had a hard day at work and I'll just go to sleep. I'll deal with your shit in the morning." Sasuke felt bad for stressing out his niisan more than he already was.

"Itachi wait!" He said grabbing his arm. Itachi only sighed and looked down at his brother.

"Let go Sasuke, we'll argue later…" Sasuke pouted as Itachi jerked his hand free and briskly left the room. The young Uchiha felt frustrated.

"Meow." Sasuke's face softened a bit as he looked down at the innocent kitten and brought his hand up to scratch under his chin.

"You're so lucky you don't have to deal with lovesick issues…" The kitten only purred in response.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Sasuke had woken up late and he rushed all through out the house trying to get ready and find something to eat before he left when he noticed that his brother was not there. He probably already left for work. Sasuke sighed and ran out slamming the door closed and locked the door as he rushed down the stairs.

Itachi stepped out of his room when he heard the loud slam of the door, he was not going to go to work today, and at the same time he did not feel like facing his brother today. He needed an escape from the boy and yet a large part of him did want to see the boy.

But he felt like he was already at the edge and he could not risk it.

"Meow…" Itachi looked down to the kitten that was rubbing its head against his leg and bent down to get him.

"I don't know why my brother likes you, but whatever…" he said frowning down at the Kitten and then taking it with him back inside the room. At least he'd have some company; after all they did say cats were for people who were meant to be alone.

* * *

_Evening _

Sasuke was having a weird feeling, the day seemed to be passing him by today and he felt like he needed to stop thinking so much and get his head back down to earth. "I'll see you tomorrow Teme!" Naruto called out as he rushed out of the restaurant. His blond friend had a date today and the blond would not say with whom exactly, only that it was a secret.

Sasuke just shook his head and decided it was time to get home. Unknown to him he was being stalked by a red Ferrari.

"Stop here Kankuro, I can handle it from here…" Her face painted brother did as his blond headed sister asked and he stopped the car. Temari got off in hot pursuit to the raven haired boy like about the age of their brother Gaara and he knew he had seen the boy before. Thing was, he simply did not care and drove off.

"Lil' boy, is time to play it up!" She murmured as she followed Sasuke all the way to the apartment looking at the time, she knew that Itachi would still not be home for about a half hour more and that was more than enough time to beat the crap out of that boy.

Sasuke on the other hand was listening intently to his iPod to the song that was currently playing which was 4 In the Morning By Gwen Stefani. He sighed lightly for being so emotional at a time like this, he brought out his key and shoved it into the key hole as he turned it and the door opened for him. He was about to go in, he was instead pushed in and all of a sudden he had a large curvy and heavy blond figure over him that pushed his face down to the floor.

Acting on instinct Sasuke brought his hands down to his chest and pushed up like doing a push up kicking his legs up and twisting his body around to push who ever it was that was on top of him. He glared when he saw that it was Temari, and apparently the female was not finished as she picked herself up and launched at him again.

Sasuke successfully dodge and hit her back making her fall forward and then grabbed an arm before she fully fell, stopping her from hitting the floor. Then he pushed her down on a less impact and twisted her arm around. "Fucker!" she hissed and kicked out making Sasuke fall and she grabbed his leg as Sasuke pushed at her forehead to keep her off him.

"Bitch!" Sasuke grunted as he brought his leg up to push at her chest and pushed her away from him as he ran over to the sofa jumping it over and grabbed a cushion from it.

"Bring it on!" Temari hissed as she ran over and grabbed one herself. "I'll knock you over and dead with just this!" Sasuke smirked as both of them charged at the same time.

"You're gonna die!" Sasuke yelled as he hit her down in her stomach and she gasped but brought her arms up over her head and brought it down over Sasuke's head.

"No, you're gonna die!" she yelled and Sasuke jumped backwards and then she hit him square in the face making Sasuke stumble backwards and drop the lamp in the room and knock down in the process the small bookcase it had rested upon.

"Bitch!" Sasuke yelled and this time he hit her on the face, then on the side, and finally he threw a kick to her legs making her fall down on the floor making her skirt fly and flash Sasuke who was not interested.

"Bastard!" she got up and hit him over again and Sasuke knocked her on the side again, this time she managed to catch his arm and bring him down with her with one pillow between them as they rolled around trying to smother each other with it. Sasuke hissed as she dug her long nails into his arm, but they never stopped rolling and trying to kill each other.

Inside his room where Itachi had been trying to sleep and couldn't, he sat facing his lap top with nothing to do when all of a sudden he heard some noises in the living room. He thought maybe Sasuke had stumbled in with one of his crazy ideas when he heard a _"You're going to die!"_ and even more things falling. He really did not want to deal with that hot little brother of his.

Nonetheless, the older Uchiha stood up and walked down the hall to the living room only to see his little brother and Temari rolling around the floor trying to kill each other. He watched as she punched him and Sasuke really looked like he didn't care that she was a girl anymore, his baby brother had probably deducted that she was a hermaphrodite and kicked her off him not to gently before he tried to pin her down and she hit him once more and then he literally hit her.

"ENOUGH!" Itachi was pissed off after a while, but what pissed him off was seeing his little brother get hit by a frigging girl!

"Itachi!" both said standing up and bowing at the man.

"What the hell is all of this all about!?" Temari huffed, fine she had enough. It was not like she truly wanted a little ass whole like Itachi who never listened to her.

"Look Itachi, I'm braking up with you, I just didn't want your brother to feel so much satisfaction or that he had won, because he didn't. I have a better man!" Itachi stared blankly at her as Sasuke's eye twitched and both males watched her leave with such arrogance. There was a loud clank of keys being thrown in and then a loud slam before an eerie silence filled the room.

It was about ….what five minutes before one of them dared speak.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he looked up.

"Don't start with me Sasuke, what exactly was that about!?" the older Uchiha demanded, he wanted to throw a tantrum, he was so frustrated he felt like he wanted to beat the shit out of something.

"It…it was a….." Sasuke sighed; he didn't want to burden his brother more, "Nothing…"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Itachi yelled as he neared his brother and pushed him. Sasuke watched as Itachi glared at him setting something at fire in the pit of his stomach as he just launched forward and smacked his lips to Itachi's firmly. It was about time that he told the truth even if in the end it was going to end up hurting him. It'll help his brother have a reason to get rid of him and not be burdened anymore.

"I…" Sasuke pulled away slightly with a gasp "I challenged her over you; you were the object of the whole quarrel…" Sasuke sighed as his lips brushed his brothers more. He was not sure what he was doing, but Itachi was not responding to him and he felt like he was going to be sick as he pulled away. Like if his whole world was about to crumble, but that never happed as he gasped loudly as Itachi's hands came to his head to firmly hold him in place and this time Itachi initiated the kiss.

Itachi was startled by his little brother kissing him but decided it was time to act now and ask questions later, he felt like he needed to take his little brother now. Sasuke was expecting some sort of cursing or other shit from his brother telling him how wrong this was, but he was getting different. All of a sudden there seem to be a weight lifted off their shoulders.

"Let me fuck you Sasuke…" Itachi manage to say surprising Sasuke, "Let me make love to you baby brother, let me make you mine…"

"Niisan…" Sasuke whispered against Itachi's lip that pressed now hard against his and the kiss became more passionate and powerful. When he and Itachi nearly fell to the floor Sasuke found his feet knocked out from under him and he was cradled in Itachi's arms as his brother took him up-stairs.

There was no longer any right or wrong.

It was not long that Sasuke was thrown to his brother's bed landing in the soft pillows with his breath knocked out of him. Itachi soon covered him and both were kissing once more. "I need you Sasuke, I've needed you for far too long…" Itachi said as he rubbed his engorge member against Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke let a moan explode from his mouth.

It felt so right.

"Take me Itachi, make me yours forever…" Sasuke found himself responding and never once regretted the words that left his mouth. Words, after all, had power. A power that could change your life, for the best or for the worst, depending on how you wish to speak them.

Itachi latched his mouth to Sasuke's soft throat and sucked on it as his hands sneaked under his Otouto's shirt; he wanted to feel that flesh. He needed to feel it, Sasuke moaned louder and pulled his brother's shirt off of him and then he ran his hands over his brother's firm chest. Itachi really was beautiful. Sasuke found himself bucking up and letting out a moan as he felt his brother's fingers massaging the hot bulge in his pants.

The heat was building up and there was nothing that mattered but the other's presence.

The need was insane and there was no way to explain why, why did love happen? It was a mystery to all. Sasuke's arms went around Itachi's neck pulling the older man closer to him, he was ready. He would give himself to Itachi and he knew he would regret nothing. Itachi soon took off Sasuke's shirt and latched himself trailed kisses down Sasuke's chest to the boys belly button.

"…Aniki…" Sasuke moaned out as his hips bucked off the bed. Itachi on the other hand found that he loved the taste of Sasuke's skin. Itachi smirked against Sasuke's skin drawing a ring with his tongue around Sasuke's belly button as Sasuke hissed out in pleasure. Itachi soon undid his little brother's pants and pulled them down along with Sasuke's boxers exposing Sasuke's member and allowing it to breathe for once as Itachi ran his tongue at the side of it tasting his delectable otouto. "Itachi!" Sasuke cried out wanting more of that sensation.

"So impatient otouto…?" Itachi looked down at his now naked and flushed brother, Sasuke was just so damn sexy, the song of Sexy Can I came back to his head and he could not help but smile. The naked beauty underneath him could not help and smile too, Sasuke felt a bit shy now and he wanted his brother pressed up against him again.

"I'm not impatient, but I need you now!"

"Yes, I know…" Itachi said spreading Sasuke's leg wide while licking his lips making the boy blush even more, Sasuke's heart was beating so fast that he was sure he was going to pass out from all of this. As soon as Sasuke's legs were spread wide open, Itachi stood up and Sasuke watched his older brother take off his pants and boxers right before him. Itachi soon settled back down to his brother as his cock brushed Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke gasped and Itachi soon crushed his lips to his once more. Itachi traveled rapidly down leaving sloppy wet kisses over Sasuke's chest until he reached his little brother's cock once more and took the pulsing organism into his hot mouth making Sasuke moan, buck his hips and throw his head back in the purest pleasure.

Sasuke whimpered when his hips were held down and his brother sucked him so deliciously, like if he was candy. Licking him… those fingers touching his balls and then sucking him so hard, making him cry out loudly and shamelessly. "Niisan!!" Sasuke wiggled and moved under Itachi making Itachi growl in arousal as that soft skin brushed his in fleeting teases. He deep throated Sasuke all of a sudden surprising the boy under him and really making him want to buck his hips.

Sasuke tasted perfectly good and Itachi enjoyed every drop and every scream "ITACHI!" Sasuke cried out as he released his load in his aniki's mouth, he had never cum so hard in his life. Getting a blow job by his brother was so much more heavenly than anything else in this world. Sasuke gasped to catch his breath as his body quivered in the after bliss and Itachi's mouth was latched to his neck.

Itachi licked from the base of Sasuke's neck all the way to the boy's ear as he reached under his pillow and brought out his handy and trusty lube. Sasuke gasped at him when he saw the bottle. "You keep it under your pillow?" he asked in breathless disbelief.

"Hey, I told you, I've been waiting for this for far to long…..it had to happen soon!" Itachi said as he spread the lube in his fingers and then brought them to Sasuke's virgin entrance. Sasuke cried out at the intrusion and pain as he bucked his hips off the bed as he met his brother's fingers. It hurt and then at the same time it felt so good.

It felt a million times better when Itachi touched him in a certain place making him really scream out Itachi's name. Itachi smirked, his cock becoming even more hard and needy at that begging scream. "Ready Otouto?" He asked as he finished stretching the boy out and he positioned himself once again at Sasuke's entrance.

"Yes, please take me now!" Sasuke pleaded and Itachi leaned down to kiss his brother softly and stocked his neglected cock as he pushed his own inside Sasuke's tight ringed walls.

"Fuck, you're so tight…" Itachi gasped and moaned, Sasuke clinging him as their heated flesh crushed making them sweat. With a wild hungry kiss, Itachi had drove himself deeply into Sasuke's tight heat and then restrain himself from beating that ass to suddenly and risk hurting his brother. Sasuke on the other hand had his eyes shut tightly as he kissed Itachi back with a need to feel and taste his brother as the pain ushered through his veins in burning adrenaline.

The feeling was like no other; though it was painful it had its own sick pleasure to it that he could not explain. "Move, niisan…!" Sasuke moaned out breathlessly and Itachi could not be any happier than to oblige to his Otouto's wishes. He drew himself out and then came back in with a hard thrust hitting his brother right on the spot.

"ITACHI DAMN YOU! DO IT AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled as he moved underneath Itachi frantically wanting that same insane pleasure back and Itachi did not disappoint him as he delivered it over and over again, with every blow. "Aaah Niisan I really like it like that" It was the rush of the moment, the beat of their hearts that had them Cumming so hard calling out each other's names before they fell and where knocked out.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

_Somewhere Else _

"Please!" Kisame pleaded and then he called out some guards to let the Shikamaru in. Shikamaru was in tight leather pants and no shirt as he stood there with his hair down looking like a hot punk rock star. The teary eyed Temari blinked at him and instantly became wet.

"Come here girl I need you!" Shikamaru drawled out seductively and Temari wanted to run over to him and take him back. "Man this is troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he saw her frozen on the spot with a hot blush across her cheeks, she had wet herself. He knew it. She was probably getting wetter within the second.

"SHIKA!!" she ran to him and clung as he drew her to him and into the bedroom.

"Come on girl let me show you a real orgasm…" he said and she moaned out at his words making Kisame on the other side of that door sweat drop. It had taken so much time but at least he had finally been able to get rid of her, only thing left to do was call Itachi and tell him the good news about this.

"Get me Itachi on speed dial!" he said with such authority that the guard did it quickly and handed Kisame the phone.

"Hmmm…" Itachi said on the phone, he sounded thoroughly relaxed and pleased. "Who the fuck is it!?" then again, he was disturbed.

"Kisame here man, I got rid of Temari for you."

"Good. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Hmm, good, I have better things to do."

"Yo, you sound different, you finally take a chill pill, or are you high?"

"U-huh, I'm high on this drug named Sasuke, bye." the other line went dead and Kisame had a very graphic mental picture of that and then a massive nose bleed. Itachi fucking Sasuke had to be the most illegal image ever brought out, heck, Itachi and Sasuke where sin in itself.

In the flesh.

* * *

_Happy endings_

"Want a round two little brother?" Itachi asked as he settled down over his brother once more.

"Yeah" Sasuke moaned out, his legs spread wide and his knees a bit drawn back as Itachi gazed upon his Otouto's goods. He kissed the boy's asshole and then the tip of his erection. He's Banging like a damn drug dealer, and a nice big firm booty that made Itachi's dick grown bigger and want to fuck that ass that was surely crack. Will he hit it over and over again? Yes.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you my Otouto…?"

"No, but I bet I love you more niisan…"

"No, I love you more!"

"No, me more!" Sasuke laughed and Itachi smiled. "Take me niisan…" Sasuke pulled Itachi down to a harsh passionate kiss sealing their love and Itachi finished making it official and connected his brother to him as he thrust in deep to that ass.

"Do it hurt?"

"Hell yeah!"

Loves a Scream.

* * *

Any opinions or somethin you just wanna get off your chest  
And address it about my Story I'd love to hear it  
All you gotta do is pick up your mouse and press the **Go** button to review, And I'll be sure to get back at you...LOL

BUT WAIT! There is more, hold on to your seats cause: **All good things may come to an end but all bad things can't wait to begin.**

**Bet That**- A New Uchihacest For You to Feed Your Pleasures Coming Soon……

Fagaku decides it is time for his young boys to mate and decides to give them a push to a hit start. To bad this father never saw the turn of events coming out with both brothers indulging in their own forbidden desires.


End file.
